Learning to Love
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new? E/OW pairing.
1. Prologue

**"Learning to Love"**

**A Phantom of the Opera Story**

**By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)**

**Summary:** After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

**Disclaimer:** cell phone rings Hello? listens Yeah, that's me, why? listens more…yeah what about him? listens more Hmmm, I know of this Erik guy sure, he's my personal slave and sings to me whenever I want to…listens more Okay okay, I'm just kidding, keep your pants on sheesh…huh? listens more WHAT! turns to the readers Okay who told the lawyers I owned Erik? Nice try, I really wish I did, but I actually just own Gerry Butler! HA! Nah don't own him either.

**Author's Note:** I know there are a lot of other stories out there like this, but I'm going to make it as different as possible. The main female character is me and some of the places I mention are true places in the main setting.

Please read and review!

Katie

* * *

Paris, France 1870 

Erik watched the love of his life leave his lair with her fiancé rowing the gondola. She chose that fop, over him. But why did it hurt so much? Probably because he loved Christine with everything in him.

Damn it! He thought to himself as he moved around his lair and tried not to fight back tears. They were victorious as they came rolling down his face and fell on the ground.

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

He picked the closest object to him and then moved over the row of mirrors that were covered by curtains as he finished singing.

_It's over now, the music of the night…_

He smashed the mirror and then moved around to two others before dropping the object and stepping through the glass. He heard people moving closer to the lair and he pulled the curtain and closed it, hiding himself as the lair disappeared from his sight.

As he turned around, his head collided with the wall and he fell down on the hard ground holding his head.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he placed his hand over the side of his head and then moved it away when it felt like liquid and his hand was red.

He groaned and cursed as he grabbed his cape and mask as he made his way out of his lair and on the streets of Paris outside the Opera House. He knew he was being chased so he ran as fast as he could, but kept getting dizzy.

He leaned up a building for support as he sunk to the ground and covered himself with the cape. His eyes kept closing, but he wanted to see everything before he died.

Yes, he wanted to die. He just wanted to die, why should he live if there was nothing to live for right? Right, his mind was having a debate with his heart and he growled.

He was going to freeze to death, that is what he decided.

He glanced up for a second and saw a face that he did not recognize. Her smile was big and her eyes lit up even though there was something covering them. He closed his eyes slowly as the world went black. That was it, he thought. He was never going to see life again.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter now. I don't know how much I'll be updating in the next couple weeks since Finals are next week and then SUMMER! Yeah working 40 hours a week and not seeing my boyfriend or friends...great fun. **

**Anyways please review or I'll have Gerry tackle you! Oh wait you probably will like that, never mind. **

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**


	2. Chapter 1: Movies and A Meeting

"Learning to Love"

A Phantom of the Opera Story

By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)

Summary: After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

Disclaimer: (cell phone rings) Hello? listens Yeah, that's me, why? listens more…yeah what about him? listens more Hmmm, I know of this Erik guy sure, he's my personal slave and sings to me whenever I want to…listens more Okay okay, I'm just kidding, keep your pants on sheesh…huh? (listens more) WHAT?! (turns to the readers) Okay who told the lawyers I owned Erik?? Nice try, I really wish I did, but I actually just own Gerry Butler! HA! Nah don't own him either.

Author's Note: As I was writing this chapter, I was thinking that the female character needed a friend and that's where EriannaAbyss comes in!! And someone else will come in later on as her man. I wonder who…but anyways this one is for you, thanks!!

Please read and review!!

Katie

**Chapter 1: Movies and a Meeting **

Terre Haute, Indiana 2005

A woman ran down the hall of Terre Haute Regional Hospital dodging people and comments. She was running late and she had a gut feeling that she should have left the apartment earlier.

"Sorry!" she yelled after almost knocking down a tray of food as she ran up the stairs two at a time to the Maternity Ward. She kicked the doors open and ran into the locker room to change when she ran into her friend and co-worker Christina who was sitting on the bench.

"Hey Chris, sorry I'm late." She said as she opened the door to her locker and put on her white coat.

Chris looked at her watch and then up at her friend.

"About damn time you got here, Jon is shitting his pants muttering 'where the hell is she?' Come on Katie, you're slower than a turtle." Chris replied.

Katie rolled her eyes as she put her red hair back in a ponytail and put on her tennis shoes.

"Oh please I am only two seconds late Chris. You're way too impatient." Katie commented.

"Am not." Chris muttered as she playfully shoved Katie and then laughed.

She was a doctor, an OB/GYN to be exact and Chris was her friend, also studying to be a doctor, but was Katie's personal choice for her intern. So she was sort of like Katie's assistant which was very helpful at times. Plus Chris got Katie to laugh and be dumb at the times of the day when it could be stressful.

Both had much in common including their love for the movie "Phantom of the Opera," starring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum.

"You know Phantom is playing at the cheapy theatre this weekend?" Katie asked curiously as they walked outside to the nurse's station.

Chris' eyes got wide as she squealed in excitement.

"Oh awesome! We gotta go, where is it playing at?" Chris asked all excited.

Katie laughed as she glanced down at the chart in front of her.

"Indiana Theatre all this weekend, want to go after work? There is a show that starts at 7:15, then the next one is 10:15." Katie replied.

"Umm, let's go at 7:15. Because I have to go back home this weekend." Chris replied.

"Why?" Katie asked as they began walking down the hallway.

"Family reunion…lucky me…NOT!" Chris replied rolling her eyes.

Katie chuckled as their day began helping women have their babies, in one way or another.

* * *

Later that evening

"I love that movie! Gerry's so hot in it!" Chris exclaimed as they walked out of the Indiana Theatre later that evening.

Katie laughed and nodded.

"Yes Gerry is hot. But I like his singing ability better myself. For someone who portrayed the Phantom of the Opera, a famous character, and someone who hadn't ever sung professionally before, he did a good job." Katie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but he is still hotter than hell. I'm going to go home and sleep and crap. Bye girly, call me later." Chris said as they hugged.

"Okay Chris, drive carefully see you later." She said as they went their separate ways to their separate cars.

She unlocked her door and was about to climb in when she heard a noise from the alley in front of her. She glanced up and saw a figure lying down on the ground.

She probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help, but be curious. She closed the car door and locked it again as she slowly made her way up to the figure.

"Uhh sir, are you okay?" she asked and the figure made a noise, but didn't move.

Katie slowly made her way over to the figure and then shook it gently. It jumped up making her jump away in freight and she looked at him, with wide eyes.

"How dare you touch me! Who the hell do you think you are anyways?! Leave me alone, all I want to do is die…" the man screamed at her.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The man was tall and had messed up black hair and blue eyes that were full of sadness and sorrow. He had on a white shirt and black pants and shoes that looked like they were from a different time period.

The thing that stood out the most was the white mask that covered the right side of his face. And he looked a lot like Gerard Butler, the man whom she had just seen portray the Phantom.

No, it couldn't be, just some role playing weirdo.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"What?" he spat.

"Who. Are. You.?" She asked again slower.

"Why do you care?" he replied.

She sighed, trying not to let this guy get her upset. She could easily just walk away and let him die, like he requested. But she couldn't at the same time.

"I care because it is freezing outside and there is a chance you can catch God only knows what. So whoever you are, don't kill yourself. I'm sure whatever you're upset about will work itself out." Katie said.

He snorted in response as he turned away.

"You don't understand. Nobody understands, so why bother?" he replied.

"Surely someone can help you. But from the sounds of it, you won't let anyone help you. I'm no expert on life; I'm just a plain, simple, doctor who doesn't want you to freeze to death. This is Terre Haute and we're ten minutes away from a college, people do dumb things." Katie pointed out.

He turned around sharply.

"Terre Haute? I am in Terre Haute and why are you in pants? Girls are supposed to wear dresses! Oh God where am I?" he cried now a bit panicked.

Katie reached out to touch his arm to calm him down, but he hissed at her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine! I'm sick of being nice to you. I try and help you and you refuse it. Trust me, whoever the hell you are, raise your voice to me again and see what happens! Go freeze to death for all I care!" Katie screamed, sick of being nice and turned her heel to go to her car.


	3. Chapter 2: The REAL Phantom of the Opera...

**"Learning to Love"**

**A Phantom of the Opera Story**

**By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)**

**Disclaimer:** I own Gerry Butler, that's it! And he's mine, that's right ALL MINE! Everyone else isn't mine. Oh wait Gerry's not in this...oh dammit!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! The next chapter will be typed up soon.

**Meneyavewen: Oh right on! I love ISU too. I wanted to write it in a place thatno one would suspect Erik to disappear too. Plus it's a lot easier on me because I am lived in Indianaalmost my entire life. I know Terre Haute fairly well too, so yes I wanted it to be small enough for him to handle. **

**EriannaAbyss: Yeah you got Gerry wearing a kilt ;) I can't wait to see more of your stories too girly. They rule.**

**MagickAlianne: Hey! Cool you match Gerry now. Sorry I stole Don Juan Erik from you.Thanks for the review! I like your story too. :) **

**Sabeybaby: Hey! Thanks for your review too! Yes I love Gerry Butler, as the Phantom. It's okay to write saying how much you love Gerry. I love his voice too, and he is very handsome. Plus I have a thing for Scottish guys and accents..and kilts...muwhaha. Anyways thanks!**

**Keep em coming, I write for you guys! The next chapter will be typed soon and posted whenever :)**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wait! I'm sorry…I'm sorry mademoiselle." He said softly.

Katie turned around slowly and walked towards him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I had no right to snap at you like I did. You have been nice to me and you don't deserve that." He replied.

"You're right I don't, but I can understand. You've had a bad day." She said.

"It's more than that mademoiselle, my whole life has been the worst. You couldn't imagine what I have been through." He said.

"Probably not." She said just letting him talk.

"It's not the time or place, to tell you what my life was. Now please…accept my apology. I didn't mean to scare you or threaten you. I wouldn't do that." He said.

"I know that. I already have forgiven you. Now will you please tell me what your name is. My name is Katie. Katie Turner-Black." She said introducing herself while also holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Turner, is Black your last name too?" he replied as he placed his hand in hers slowly and shook it.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but my last name is Turner-Black. Turner was my mom's maiden name and Black is my dad's last name. They were never married so my mom added Black when I was born. I like it so it doesn't bother me. But anyways, tell me your name." she said.

"Erik…my name is Erik…with a k. I don't have a last name, it's just Erik." He said softly.

Katie raised an eyebrow, how could he not have a last name? Everyone had to have one to be a citizen of the country, but then smiled slightly.

"Well nice to meet you too Erik with a k." she replied.

He nodded.

"Same here, but I have to go back home. Where am I?" he asked again.

"You're in Terre Haute, Indiana Erik. In the United States of America…in the year 2005. Where are you from?" she replied.

Erik's already pale face went even paler.

"2005? What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be in France…in my lair, with my music. I was supposed to be with Christine…but she left me! I have no one Katie!" he exclaimed as he began shaking and sunk to the ground.

Katie caught him in her arms and noticed that he was really shook up and hyperventilating.

"Sash Erik, everything will be okay. Now I am going to take you to my home and take care of you while you get on your feet okay?" she asked and he nodded, too weak to argue.

She helped him stand and she walked him over to her car. He climbed in with her help and rested his head on the back of the seat.

Katie climbed in the driver's seat, started the car and then slowly drove Erik back to her apartment, thankful it wasn't far from the Indiana Theatre.

The Next Morning…

Erik groaned at the pain in his head and aching all over his body. His eyes shot up at the warmth of the room. He glanced around and found himself lying on a large bed and tried to remember what happened last night.

Katie, he had met Katie, a generous, but witty woman who was a doctor. Was he really in the future and would she believe him if he told her he was from 1870 and was the hideous Phantom of the Opera?

"Katie?" he tried to call out loudly, but winced when his throat was burning.

"Hang on Erik, I'm coming!" came her voice from the other side of the apartment, as she called it. It was more of a small house. Looked a bit like his lair.

He tried to sit up, but found himself coughing as Katie slowly came in the door holding a tray in her arms. She looked up when he was coughing and rushed over to the bed setting the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

She patted his back and he stopped shortly afterwards.

"Morning Erik, here drink this." She said handing him a drink.

Erik glanced it and then gave her a raised eyebrow.

"It's making noises! You expect me to drink that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his face in her hand.

"Stop being stubborn, this will be gross yes, but if you want to get better, than you need to drink this. Remember I'm a doctor, I know what helps. Now down the hatch!" she replied.

Erik rolled his eyes through his mask as he slowly took a drink and then about spit it out.

"Don't spit it out, drink it Erik." She said urging him to drink the rest.

He grabbed the drink from her hand and slowly drank it trying not to spit out the fizzing drink that was going down his throat.

When he was done, she smiled and gave him a glass of water.

"Drink that, before I force you to eat. People who are sick usually don't eat much, but in your case, you need to eat. I brought you some toast." Katie replied.

Erik drank the glass of water quickly and then glanced at her while she set the tray down in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? Nobody else would." He asked.

Katie looked at him and frowned.

"I don't know what has happened to you in the past Erik, but I am sorry. I will not hurt you on purpose. You're a human being too, not just some random person. I am doing this because you were close to being dead when I found you. I am not the type of person who just lets people do random things that could possibly have them hurt. You need to stay in bed for a few days and get better. I've taken a few days off from work, so I'll be right here." She replied.

For the first time in awhile, Erik smiled and placed his hand over hers and then gently squeezed it.

"Thank you mademoiselle." He murmured.

Katie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh please just call me Katie, no need to be formal. Say it Katie…Katie!" she said as he poked her side making her yelp and jump in the air.

Erik began laughing while also coughing.

"I found a weakness Katie, I shall have fun with that." He said with a laugh.

She glared at him.

"Don't even think about it Erik, I hate being tickled or poked so don't even try. Now go eat, after you're done, you'll get showered and then back in bed while I go shopping." She replied.

He took a bite of his toast and then glanced up at her.

"Showered? What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, well…a shower is like a bath except you stand up and the water comes down on you. It's a faster way to take a bath." She tried to explain.

Erik slowly raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure.." he said, but then was cut off by Katie shaking her head.

"Don't argue with me okay? Trust me I wouldn't let you do anything dumb. Here I'll show you how it works when you're done. Now I'm going to shower myself, so eat and drink everything you see on that tray." Katie replied and Erik slowly nodded.

She smiled, grabbed some clothes and then went across the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind him and then water was heard.

Erik's ears perked up when he heard water running. He drank the drink that tasted like oranges and ate the rest of the toast. He slowly climbed out of the bed, which he noticed was Katie's.

How sweet, he thought, she let him sleep in his bed. He slowly made his way trying not to wince in pain as he slowly opened the closed bathroom door.

He peaked his head and saw water coming down into a tub where a curtain was covering her. Music was playing and she was singing to it. He did not recognize the song, but he wanted to hear her sing.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears _

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music

I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry, "I hear you"  
But we know fears  
Your torment and your tears

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

Erik tried to fight back tears because he could relate to the song so well. He felt the same way about Christine, for all those years. He was alone, until she came into his life. He really did love her and look what happened.

He went to sneak out of the bathroom, but backed up against the wall making a loud thud. Katie screamed behind the curtain and then poked her head out.

"ERIK! What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

He blushed furiously as he just shrugged and then ran out of the bathroom.

Katie then quickly finished up her shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe and her hair in a towel. She stomped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where Erik was lying down in it looking very embarrassed.

"Erik look at me." She said a bit stern and he looked at her.

"Katie I am so sorry, I was just merely curious…" he said softly and her face immediately softened.

"It's alright, it's just considered rude when two people who don't know each other that well do that. You just scared me that is all. Ready for yours now?" she asked and he slowly nodded.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay? You look like you were crying." She observed and Erik sighed.

"I heard you sing, I never heard that song before, but it was sad. Really sad. Did you write that?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just sing for fun. No I didn't write that, it's a song from a movie...actually from a story also." She replied.

"What story?" he asked curiously.

"Phantom of the…oh holy crap!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What? What? Phantom of the what?" he asked again.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Have you heard of a Phantom of the Opera? Is that what you meant?" Erik asked.

"Don't worry about it, now you need to take a shower. I need to make some phone calls. Here, come on, we don't have all day." She said helping him out of bed and showing him everything in the shower. After she turned it on and closed the bathroom door, she hurried and put on her clothes and then called Chris' cell phone.

"Hey chica what's up?" Chris asked.

"Not much, have a question for you? Does the Phantom of the Opera have a real name?" Katie replied.

"Yeah it's Erik, spelled with a k. Why?" Chris asked curiously.

"Because I found a guy about to freeze to death, I took him in and he may be the Phantom of the Opera." Katie replied

**

* * *

****Okay dodges food and misc things being thrown at her HA! you missed...ouch!**

**Anyways the song is "No One Would Listen"from Phantom of the Opera, it's an extra scene in the DVD coming out a week from tomorrow! More Gerry hotness! More Erik! And yes Gerry sings it, it's the same tune as "Learn to be Lonely." If you want to hear the song, you can go to the Phantom IMDB message boards and surf around. It's really sad, made me bawl like a baby when I first heard it. **

**Anyways please read and review! Gerry will dance in a kilt if you do this time ;) **

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**

**P.S. Go check out EriannaAbyss' stories! Both "Blind Existentialism" and her new one "Angel of Redemption"...forgive me if that is wrong Chris, I can't remember on the top of my head. Sorry hun. Both are excellent and I know you'll love them. :) **


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

"Learning to Love"

A Phantom of the Opera Story

By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)

**Summary:** After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gerry Butler! That's it, I admit it! HE'S ALL MINE! Oh wait, he's not in this story...ah shit!

**Author's Note:** OMG thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! SUMMER IS HERE! Meaning more updates:)

**EriannaAbyss: Yeah yeah here's your update.You have Gerry now, has he danced for you yet? ;) This is for you chica! Love ya GB and DBJ! No ice cream for you! HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, love ya chica! **

**potostfbeyeluvr: Yay! New reader! (gives you cookies) Yeah, but this one is much longer, I can promise ya that :) Thanks!**

**MagickAlianne: I love the DVD! I can't stop watching it, I think my man is kinda jealous! LOL! Thanks!**

**Maggie:Hey! New Reader! Thank ya...(gives you cookies) I would do anything to see Gerry in a kilt period LOL!Hoosiers Rock! I think...LOL! The reason why Katie didn't make the connection before was because she didn't think Erik was the real Phantom until she put two and two together. It's like me in a way. I'm not saying she is a complete ding-bat, but didn't quite think that Erik was the real Phantom right away. She was just confused. Thanks!**

**RoSeQuEeN: Oooh another new reader! Merci! (gives you cookies) Yeah I have "No One Would Listen" on my computer as a music video. I love Gerry's voice in it, yet it makes me cry so hard LOL! I'm a sap. The first time I heard it, I couldn't stop crying and one of my guy friends was like "Uhhh Katie are you okay?" it was funny! But thanks for reviewing!**

**meneyavewen:The cut song is called "No One Would Listen",Gerry sings it and it made me cry, it's really sad, but good. The shower scene, I loved writing. Trust me, Erik will have many more moments of trying to figure things out...wait until he finds out about the Internet and stuff...;) Thanks!**

**sabeybaby:Your opinion does matter and I appreciate it, thank you! Katie's reaction was a bit laid back and I only didthat because she was about to scream at him, but he is very apologetic and embarassed, and she sees that. Plus she understands that he isstill gettinguse to everything around him. Katie is a very patient person(unlike me sometimes lol) and has to remind herself that Erik isnew to2005. Hope you like this one!**

**Erik'sMusicalAngel: New Reader! Thanks bunches (gives you cookies) :) Anyways thanks for both your reviews! Regarding Chapter 1, Erik will let Christine go, he just is still heart-broken from everything that has happened to him. And for Chapters 2 and 3, do I want to split Erik with a k with you? Maybe...if you have Gerry Butler ;) Maybe we can work out something later...:)**

Thank you guys sooooooo much for the reviews and (gives cookies to everyone that didn't get any So you'll review...) ;)

Katie aka GerrysISUChick04

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth **

"WHAT!" Chris screamed.

"Calm down!" Katie shot back.

"Okay okay, tell me what happened. So you found a guy on the street that claims he's the REAL Phantom of the Opera? Katie, don't be fooled, this is just some psycho playing with your mind, for attention. I see it all the time. Don't be a fool!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's what I thought before Chris, but I just have that feeling that it is. I probably am being really naïve, but I couldn't just leave him on the streets of Terre Haute to freeze. I am a nice person." Katie replied.

"Wait! How do you even know that this might even be the real Erik from Phantom of the Opera? What kind of evidence do you have?" Chris asked.

"Well his name is Erik. He doesn't have a last name and looks and sounds like Gerry in the movie. He has a mask on the right side of his face. I mean it's scary Chris, but I think the Phantom of the Opera is in my apartment." Katie commented.

"I don't mean to sound like I doubt you, but I seriously don't know what to think anymore. I'm concerned that this guy is fooling you and playing with your mind. He might be taking advantage of your kindness and good heart. All I'm saying is be careful." Chris replied.

"And he asked me if I had heard about the story Phantom of the Opera Chris…" Katie said softly.

"He did? Wow…did you say anything?" Chris said back just as softly.

"No…I can't. But there's the karaoke showdown tonight. Are you going to be back in time for that? You know I can't perform without my backup singer." Katie asked.

"Of course I will be there. But are you doing 'I Surrender'?" Chris asked.

"Probably so, why?" Katie replied.

"No reason, I love it when you sing that song. You know you should audition for American Idol or something." Chris suggested with a laugh.

Katie rolled her eyes as Erik slowly walked into the living room and then sat next to her on the couch. He bounced up and down and yelped a bit as he landed back down on the couch.

She gave him a smile and went back to her conversation with Chris.

"What was that?" Chris asked, always the observant one.

"That was Erik sitting down on my couch." Katie replied and Erik rose his head and his ears were perked at the mention of his name.

Chris started laughing and Katie shushed her quietly.

"Your couch is very bouncy, now he knows how I feel." Chris replied.

"Oh bugger off Christina, call me when you get back in Terre Haute." Katie said rolling her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Bugger off?" Erik asked curiously and Katie only laughed.

"It means be quiet or something of the sort except it is really said in England than here in the US. But that's okay. It's called slang, you'll hear a lot of it here." She replied.

He nodded his head slowly, not quite understand what she meant.

"But anyways, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? We could go shopping, show you around Terre Haute even though there is nothing to the city, visit some friends, watch a movie, anything?" Katie asked.

"Mademoiselle Katie?" he asked softly as he ran his hand across her cheek and she glanced at him.

"What?" she asked just as soft.

"Please tell me about this story of this Phantom of the Opera…I know you know." He replied.

Katie shook her head no and got up from the living room.

"Come, we must get you ready for this evening." She said.

Later that night, Katie led Erik inside a small restaurant, that was also a bar and grill. It was called Saratoga's, just a few blocks from Katie's apartment and two blocks from Indiana State University, where Katie had attended school.

Erik held onto Katie's hand as she led him outside and then leaned over to him.

"Here, go sit down and I'll get you some water." She said pointing towards a small table near the stage, that had a grand piano and some other various instruments on it.

He nodded and sat down as Katie then handed him a bottled water.

"CHICA!" a loud female voice yelled as the person then jumped on Katie's back.

Katie yelped as she fell forward and then laughed as she turned around and hugged the owner of the voice.

"CHICA!" Katie laughed.

Erik raised both eyebrows as he chuckled lightly.

"Chris, this is Erik, Erik, this is my best best best friend, Christina, but we all call her Chris." Katie said introducing them.

Chris raised an eyebrow as Erik stood up and then kissed Chris' outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Christina." Erik said with a smile.

Chris glanced at Katie with wide eyes and then gave a small, uncomfortable smile to Erik as he released her hand.

"You too Erik…now if you excuse us for a few, Katie has to get ready for perform." Chris replied taking Katie's hand and leading her backstage.

Katie glanced around and mouthed an 'I'll be right back' to Erik, who simply nodded his head slowly and sat back down.

Chris then stopped and groaned while pointing to a woman with long brown curly hair and big brown hair to Katie, who gasped.

She was here, her name was Jackie and she hated Katie for this unknown reason. Whenever Katie sang, something always mysterious happened that usually ruined Katie's evening at Saratoga's.

"What is she doing here?" Katie muttered loud enough for Chris to hear.

Jackie then turned around sharply and glared at Katie who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want Jackie? I have a set to perform in a few." Katie asked impatiently.

"So who is the freak you came with? I'm surprised anyone would come near you." Jackie replied and Katie growled at the mention of Erik.

"I don't see anyone with you Jackie and leave him out of this. I don't know what your problem is with me, but we're mature adults, so just drop it or leave me the hell alone!" Katie exclaimed as she stomped off with Chris glaring at Jackie who got wide eyed.

"No one messes with me." Jackie muttered as she took one glance at Erik and then decided to walk over there and talk to him herself.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Jackie asked putting on her sweetest voice.

Erik glanced up and got wide eyed as the woman who was dressed very inappropriately in front of him. He glanced around looking for Katie and nodded.

"Yes it is actually, I apologize. Perhaps you can find another seat." Erik replied.

Jackie ignored him and then sat down next to him.

"I'm a friend of Katie's from college. How did you meet her?" she asked as she moved the chair closer to Erik who raised an eyebrow.

"I would appreciate it if you moved back to your original place mademoiselle. I am a friend of Katie's as well. Now can you please move?" Erik asked slowly getting impatient as Katie and Christina walked on the stage.

Jackie was losing her patience as she saw out of the corner of her eye Katie glancing at the both of them. She then ran her hand across Erik's smooth cheek and then kissed his cheek.

Katie turned away fighting back tears, praying that Erik wouldn't fall for Jackie's evil ways. Chris glared at the both of them and hugged Katie.

Erik pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me please. Now will you please leave?" he asked now impatient glaring.

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're nothing, but a Phantom of the Opera wannabe you asshole." She replied stomping off leaving Erik speechless, wishing for his Punjab lasso. He shook off the negative vibe he got from that evil woman as he turned his attention to the stage where he saw Katie wiping tears away.

Why was she upset, he got up from his seat, but was stopped by music playing and Katie began singing a song she called 'Breathless'.

_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on  
Hey, yeah, _

The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it , can't fight it

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah,  
Come on,  
Yeah,

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it , don't leave it

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah,  
Come on,

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it , can't fight it,

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling, Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, go on come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on!

The audience clapped and Erik was the loudest. Katie smiled at everyone and then winked at Erik before turning around and mouthing something to Chris who smiled and nodded.

"Okay the next song is called 'I Surrender' by Celine Dion, accompanying me on the piano is my friend Donny! He's a friend of mine from ISU and is also my best friend Chris' boyfriend. She dreams of his body all the time…okay just kidding!" Katie said while laughing and dodging Chris' hit.

"I hope you all like it and by the way it is a slow song." Katie warned everyone as couple began to dance on the floor. The piano began playing and Katie glanced at Erik while singing the first notes never leaving his bright eyes.

_There's so much life I've left to live  
__And this fire is burning still  
__When I watch you look at me  
__I think I could find the will  
__To stand for every dream  
__And forsake this solid ground  
__And give up this fear within  
__Of what would happen if they ever knew  
__I'm in love with you_

'Cause I'd surrender everything  
_To feel the chance to live again  
__I reach to you  
__I know you can feel it too  
__We'd make it through  
__A thousand dreams I still believe  
__I'd make you give them all to me  
__I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender  
__I know I can't survive  
__Another night away from you  
__You're the reason I go on  
__And now I need to live the truth_

During the song, Jackie made her way backstage and slowly plugged her laptop that has music videos on it. She found the Phantom of the Opera collection and clicked on a slideshow of clips from the movie.

Katie was still singing when she saw Erik's eyes go wide and then Chris moved up to her while singing, nodding her head to behind her.

Katie turned around and gasped when she saw clips from the 2005 Phantom of the Opera movie playing on the screen behind her.

She glanced at Erik who jumped up from his seat and ran outside. She dropped the microphone and ran outside after him.

"ERIK! Wait, please wait!" she yelled after him, then finding him outside the bar glancing around the street.

"Erik I am so sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen…" she said softly touching his arm, but he jerked it away angry.

"Leave me alone Katie, I need to be alone right now…" he said.

"Erik please just let me explain…" she trailed off when he shot around and pushed her against the wall.

"I said leave me the hell alone!" he screamed at her as she let the tears fall and she ran off down the street into downtown Terre Haute.

* * *

**Okay before you kill me, please review and then come find me! Muwhahahahahaha!**

**The songs are "Breathless" by the Corrs and half of "I Surrender" by Celine Dion **

**My AIM Screenname is: ISUChick04820**

**Please review and then bitch at me LOL!**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

**"Learning to Love"**

**A Phantom of the Opera Story**

**By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)**

**Summary:** After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

**Disclaimer:** Still stands, although I really did wish I owned...GERRY BUTLER! Muwhahaahaha!

**Author's Note:** **WOW! Thanks to all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**EriannaAbyss: I know I don't like Jackie either and I just made her up! LOL! Thanks chica, Love ya Red and DBJ! And by the way who doesn't dream of Donny's body? Guess who is now glaring at the computer monitor? LOL!**

**RoSeQuEeN: LOL awww! It makes up for it the lack of romance in this one, trust me. Thanks!**

**VioletAshkevron: Did I spell that right? Anyways yeah Erik's still getting use to things, I haven't introduced him to a lot of other things, just one chappie at a time. Music is very important to me, so I am very honored when you say that, thanks!**

**Phantomess785: Thank ya much! Here ya go!**

**Madelynn Rae: I never thought about it, but I will...eventually :P And I just made Jackie up, but she is based off someone I don't like so sure let's kick their asses! LOL! Thanks!**

**phantomofthemusical: That song always gets me to tears, Gerry sings it wonderfully. I think he should do either more singing movies or Broadway! LOL! Here ya go and thank you!**

**potostfbeyeluvr: Cookies are indeed good, yummy! Thanks! Wow I'm hungry now...its your fault! LOL just kidding. **

**maggie: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. **

**Thanks again everyone! Please read and review on your way out...**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

Erik's eyes went wide with recognition as he realized what he had done. He had physically hurt the only person who had been so kind to him.

He mentally cursed to himself as he went to follow her, but was stopped by Christina, Katie's friend.

"Erik, where is Katie?" Christina asked frantically, her boyfriend Donny right behind her.

"I don't know mademoiselle Christina, she ran off after I..I.." he stuttered and then she whipped her head around.

"What happened? Just tell me!" Chris exclaimed.

"I slammed her against the wall Chris! She wanted to explain what was going on, but I didn't want to hear it…" Erik said, but his eyes met Chris's angry eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT! You bloody bastard! How could you? She has done nothing, but be a good person to you and you slam her against the wall!" Chris screamed at him.

"You don't think I don't know that! I wish I could take it back, but she ran off! I am so stupid. A stupid, hideous monster!" Erik roared back, then saying the past part softly.

Chris rolled her eyes at him.

"Your looks have nothing to do with the situation pal, listen where did Katie run off to? Which direction?" she asked curiously.

Erik glanced around and then pointed towards downtown Terre Haute.

"Oh shit…you better hope she better be okay otherwise your ass is grass!" Chris growled as Donny went to get his car.

Jackie then walked outside of the bar and then smirked at a furious Chris and an upset Erik.

Chris turned around and growled as she lunged at Jackie.

"I'm gonna rip all of your precious curls out one by one you good for nothing bitch! Why do you want Katie's life to be miserable? You are in your twenties, not in second grade, you bloody whore! What did she ever do to you?" Chris snarled.

Jackie only rolled her eyes and ran her hand across Erik's smooth cheek, he growled and pushed her away.

"Katie is nothing, but a big, fat, ugly bitch who deserves to die. That's all she is and that's all she'll ever be. She thinks she's the queen of the world when in reality she's a nobody, a little ant to be squashed!" Jackie replied.

Erik's eyes went wide and growled, but Chris reached her first and punched her hard in the face. Jackie squeaked as she fell flat on her butt on the hard cement.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like a black eye with that bruised nose and ass? Free of charge. Tips are accepted." Chris screamed as Jackie got up and ran down the street.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked curiously as he leaned over to check out Chris' hand, but Chris growled at him as she pulled her hand away.

"I am just fine. We need to worry about Katie, I think I might know she went. You come with us. I'm gonna call Katie's cell phone, hopefully she has it with her. Get in the backseat." Chris instructed Erik as he slowly climbed in and then Chris called Katie's cell phone.

Katie was sitting at a bench in front of the Indiana Theatre when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached in, grabbed it and then groaned when it read Chris' Cell on the Caller ID.

"Hi Chris." Katie said into the phone shivering from the cold air.

"KATIE! Where are you?...Erik shut up!" Chris asked frantically into the phone.

"I'm in front of the Indiana Theatre and Erik's with you? Oh dear God." Katie said.

"You two need to talk, I'm bringing him over and I took care of some business for you. Okay look to your left." Chris replied as Donny pulled the car up in front of Katie, who hung up her phone.

Chris ran out of the car and then hugged Katie who immediately hugged her back while tears were rolling down her face.

"It's okay Katie, it's all over with now. Erik's here, he wants to talk to you. Call me tomorrow ok?" Chris asked and Katie nodded slowly.

Erik's strong arms took the place of Chris's as he reached the crying, shaking Katie.

"Katie I am so sorry, please forgive me, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" he said softly with tears falling down his face too.

She glanced up and cried harder as they both hugged tightly.

"Erik it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Phantom of the Opera earlier!" she apologized as they held one another.

Erik pulled her head up and slowly wiped away the tears that were coming down her face.

"I shouldn't have pressured you, but I had no right to push you against a wall. I will warn you now for future references, I do have a temper, and I apologize in advance." Erik said as they smiled and hugged one another before pulling away.

"Would you like to see the Phantom of the Opera now? The movie is about to start in a few minutes. I will warn you that it tells the story of you and Christine. The movie is not completely accurate, but I think it's time you saw it." Katie explained.

Erik sighed and then nodded.

"Yes, I am ready to relive it all. Besides I am not completely alone anymore. I have you with me, that is much better than going through it again alone." Erik said kissing her cheek softly before taking her hand and leading her inside the movie theatre as if he had been there before.

Two and a half hours later, Katie and Erik entered Katie's apartment. Erik had been silent on the way home and she didn't blame him. He had seen himself portrayed by another actor, Gerard Butler as he relived the entire story of how much he had loved Christine Daae and how much it had hurt when he did realize that she would never love him. She was so young and naïve…while Katie…wasn't.

Katie turned on her stereo and soft rock music filled the living room as she went up to Erik and touched his arm.

"Erik, please talk to me. I know this is hard for you, but I'm here…please talk to me." Katie said softly to him pleading a bit.

Erik slowly turned into her arms and hugged her tightly as he cried, not caring who heard.

She ran her hands through his hair and rubbed his back as she let him cry on her shoulders.

"It's okay Erik, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt or harm you. I'm here, I'm here." She kept repeating as he hugged her tighter than ever.

The beginning strands of a song that Katie knew very well filled the room and she smiled, knowing that they both could relate to.

"This song is called 'Broken'. Listen to the lyrics, while I sing them…" she said softly as she began singing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

Erik glanced at her with wide eyes and slowly smiled. He had never had someone sing to him a song that was so passionate, and meant so much.

She wanted to protect him, she wanted to be with him.

He ran his hands over her smooth face, brushing the tears away. She smiled slightly as he slowly leaned down and touched her lips with his.

* * *

**The song is "Broken" performed by Seether with Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescense.**

**The song really means for Katie and Erik is basically Katie telling Erik that she'd never hurt him like Christine did and no matter what happens, she'll always be there. She feels more alive with him and vice versa. **

**It might be a bit fast, but things start to happen...muwhahahaha!**

**Please check out my other story "The Phantom's Heart." If you don't, I might not update for awhile...hmmm...**

**And thanks to my special "friend" who helped me with this chappie! ;)**

**Katie **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5: Another Man?

**Disclaimer: I OWN GERRY BUTLER! MUWHAHAHA! Yeah don't I wish...I'm gonna go pout now LOL!**

**Author's Note: I finally have a lot more time to write, especially since I kinda got fired from my job at the track (turns and blushes) But oh well, I didn't like it anyways LOL! Great attitude right? The track will be mentioned in this chapter a bit and congrats goes to my buddy Dan Wheldon who actually won the Indy 500 last Sunday! He's one hell of a driver and a really nice guy. **

**Anyways thanks goes to all of the reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update...**

**Reviews for Chapter 4:**

**EriannaAbyss: You are one awesome girly/reader. I love your men and your ass is grass! LOL! And maybe if you're good, you and Donny can have sex and get caught LOL! And stop threatening me dammit! YOU UPDATE NOW!**

**Phantomess785: The romance was a bit fast, and it is suppose to be like that. You'll see why inthis chappie. Sorry the language was nasty, maybe I should have put up a warning..(blushes) Thanks! **

**Anonymous: I understand where you're coming from and thanks for your opinion. Erik is like that for a reason and he'll realize how much Katie and Christine are different in upcoming chapters. And that is when the drama beings, when he starts to compare the two and Katie doesn't like it one bit. **

**RoSeQuEeN: It does doesn't it? I'm glad you liked it. I read your Dracula story today and I couldn't review for some odd reason, but I loved it! I love Gerry's looks in it, even though he did kinda creep me out when I saw it. I'm not big on vampires, but oh well. It was really good. I hope you like this too!**

**LavenderAP: Are you a new reader? If so HIYA!Yeah I felt really bad for Erik myself. Poor guy, I hope you like this one:) **

**Reviews for the Author's Note:**

**RoSeQuEeN: Thanks for understanding, but now I am jobless I can update more hehe! The job was so tiring that I had no energy at all when I got home. I was physically and emotionally drained. And if you know me, that's not good at all. But thanks:)**

**actress19: Hey New Reader! Hiya! Yup the Phantom's name according to the book is Erik and I love thename and I especially love the spelling of it. Yeah I know, I hate seeing him get so hurt over Christine, it's sad when I watch the movie and even though I already know what is going to happen, it's still sad.Thanks for reviewing and here ya go :) **

**phantomofthemusical: First off, I love your name! Second, there's no need to give you the info for my boss since I kinda got fired LOL! And third, thanks you're really funny! Hereya go, I hope you like it.**

**Review via E-mail: Thanks Missy again! I hope you like it!**

**Review via AIM: Thanks litepixie405! Enjoey ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Man?**

Katie felt herself kissing him back, but was hesitant. She placed her hands on his arms as he leaned down more as he felt himself kissing her hard a bit harder than before.

This felt right, Erik thought to himself, she was right, this was it. He opened his mouth a bit more, but then felt the cool air against his now moist lips.

He opened his eyes to find her several feet away now, her eyes wide through her glasses, as she called them and now began pacing the room.

"Katie, what is wrong?" Erik asked curiously and she stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Katie, please don't be upset, I didn't mean to upset you." Erik said softly and she only held her hand up and he stopped.

"Erik…I just met you, you're from another century and time period, I am confused right now. I'm sorry, but that was the last thing I need right now. I can't fall in love with you. I can't be attached right now. I have a career that is rising, I have to take care of you, so much other things…" Katie said trailing off as she turned around to face Erik who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well I am bloody sorry that I am such a burden to you Katie! It wasn't my idea to go in the future and interfere with your plans! I am sorry I am ruining your life. Maybe I should go…" Erik roared in anger as he grabbed his jacket and went over to the door.

As he opened the door, it was immediately closed by a hand.

"If you walk out of that fucking door, then don't expect me to run after you Erik! I never said that! You are NOT a burden! I love having you here…I don't want you to leave Erik. You don't know enough about the evil world out there to be alone out there. I'm sorry…" she snapped back before grabbing him in her arms and holding him tight.

He hugged her back as tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder as they swayed across the room just holding onto one another.

"Sing to me." She whispered to him in his ear and he shivered, but not from being cold. It was her touch.

He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and thought of a song to sing. He thought of "Music of the Night." He sang that for Christine, but this was the future, not the past anymore. Katie was not Christine.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . . _

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ._

Katie glanced up at Erik who ran his hand across her cheek as they hugged once more.

The phone rang startling them both as they smiled at one another sheepishly as Katie reached over and picked up the phone while Erik was still cradling her in his arms.

"Hello?" she asked curiously while resting her head on Erik's broad shoulder. She forgot how tall he was.

"Chica! Hey!" Chris' voice echoed through the phone making Katie giggle.

"Hello Miss. Christina, how may I help you today?" Katie asked curiously.

"Donny got the four tickets to the 500 today, we're on the main straight away again same seats as last year. Just letting you know, it's May 29th at Noon. And for pete's sake don't call me that!" Chris replied.

Katie only laughed as she scrambled out of Erik's arms and sat down on the couch. Erik soon joined her and poked her stomach which sent her shrieking off the couch and onto the floor.

Erik busted out laughing from behind his hand as she gave him a glare and Chris was heard over on the other side of the phone. Katie glared at him and hit him on the arm as she moved away from him and put the phone back to her ear.

"Chris! Stop yelling, I can hear just fine, actually I bet all of Terre Haute just heard you! Anyways…we still need a fourth person to go…Sam can't go this year. And no one else I know likes racing." Katie said thinking about it.

"Sam isn't going?" Chris asked, referring to their friend who was obsessed with car racing.

"Going to a funeral that day, or something like that…hey how about Erik join us?" Katie suggested and Erik looked at her confused.

"WHAT! Erik doesn't like big crowds! Or anything loud! Katie, no Erik wouldn't like it. He'd have an anxiety attack!" Chris exclaimed.

"You don't know that Chris, we don't have anyone else to go with, I don't want Erik by himself for a couple days. And if you say all those things, they can easily be cured plus he'll be with us. Don't waste a good ticket. I'll ask Erik and then call you back k?" Katie asked.

"Okay, but I wouldn't be surprised if Erik says no." Chris said as they both hung up at the same time.

"Erik, would you like to go to a race track with me, Donny and Chris?" Katie asked curiously.

**May 29th 2005, Speedway, Indiana, Indianapolis Motor Speedway**

Katie, Erik, Chris and Donny made their way from Katie's house to the Indianapolis Motor Speedway which was a leisurely 3 blocks from one point to another.

"I had no idea how big this place is." Erik commented as they made their way inside the Speedway and began walking to their seats.

"Oh yeah, this place is huge. So I want you to stay near me at all times Erik, it's so easy to get lost so stay with me. If you do get lost, find someone with a bright yellow shirt on. Most of them know who I am since I use to work here, they can help you, okay?" Katie asked and Erik, slowly nodded becoming a bit nervous.

"Okay first off, we're going to buy you some things you'll need for your first Indianapolis or Indy 500. You'll also meet some of my old co-workers." Katie replied as she held Erik's hand in hers as she led him to a big gift shop right on the main straightway.

She walked in with Erik at her side and the shop wasn't crowded as she thought yet. She noticed a couple women standing behind the counter and one sitting on the other end of the shop wearing a yellow shirt.

"Miss. Terri!" Katie exclaimed as she ran over to a woman who glanced up and shot up as the two women hugged.

"Katie, hi dear, it's been a long time. How is hospital life treating you?" Terri asked her.

Katie smiled and motioned Erik over and he did so obediently.

"Good, good. Finally I'm a real doctor now so it feels good." Katie replied with a smile as Erik joined at her side.

"That's good to hear honey, now who is this handsome fellow? A boyfriend?" Terri asked smiling at Erik who slowly smiled back.

"No just a friend, Terri, this is Erik, Erik, this is my good friend Miss. Terri." Katie said introducing them and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Erik, what's your last name?" Terri asked curiously.

Katie and Erik glanced at one another and Erik gulped.

"Ummm…well…my last name is…umm…Butler. I'm Erik Butler." Erik replied saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Katie tried not to smile, knowing he got Butler from Gerry Butler, her favorite actor.

"Okay then, have fun at the race you two. Are Donny and Christina with you two also?" Terri asked and Katie nodded.

"Yup, they're around here somewhere. We'll just meet them up in the stands. It was nice seeing you again Miss. Terri." Katie said as they hugged once more.

"You too honey, take care of yourself and nice to meet you Erik." Terri replied as they walked around the gift shop.

"What are you getting?" Erik asked curiously as Katie paid for her things and handed Erik a small plastic bag.

"These are earplugs, you'll need them especially since you're new here. The cars can be kinda loud. Plus I got you, Donny, Chris and myself t-shirts for the race. Don't worry about paying me back. I also do it." Katie replied as they left the store and walked to Gasoline Alley where she showed him the cars and garages.

"Okay so what exactly happens today? Are the cars loud?" Erik asked curiously as they walked back towards the stands.

Katie opened her mouth to answer, but another male voice was heard behind her.

"Katie?"

She stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Hello Dan." She said without even turning around.

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**The real Indianapolis 500 this year took place on May 29th so everything about the town of Speedway, Indiana (where I live when not in Terre Haute) and the Indianapolis Motor Speedway is TRUE. I don't own anything of the sort.**

**Yes Erik chose Butler as his last name, because of Gerry Butler. Erik Butler...has a ring to it, don't ya think? The funny thing is that I go to school with an Eric Butler LOL! Like I said before, Erik will have the physical appearance of Gerry, the same singing voice, the real voice, etc etc. **

**The song was obviously "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.**

**I did work at the trackwith a woman named Terri and I called her Miss. Terri, so she is a real person whom I don't own. I do miss her. So here she is in one of my stories. ;) **

**The fictional character of Dan, who you will hear or read about in the rest of the story, is based off my race car driver friend Dan Wheldon; however since I am not allowed to actually put him in there, I am changing his last name, but he will still be a race car driver. Hopefully I won't get in trouble again. **

**Anyways done with the notes and stuff...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love y'all!**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**


	7. Chapter 6: Scared

**"Learning to Love"**

**A Phantom of the Opera Story**

**By: GerrysISUChick04 (also known as Katie)**

**Disclaimer: Still stands people...I still want to own Gerry Butler dammit! **

**Author's Note:** **Sorry this chappie is so short, but its important.**

**Phantomess785: Yeah trust me, I am a hopeless romantic and a happy ending type of person so there will be plenty of more romance coming up. But it's not the same without DRAMA! Muwhahahaha! **

**Madelynn Rae: Wow, how odd. My character of Dan is based off a friend of mine so "we" didn't mean to freak you out if we did (blushes)**

**RoSeQuEeN: Yup the Eric Butler I know, cracked up laughing when I told him. He knows my "obsession" with Erik and Gerry Butler, so he said he wasn't that surprised, but thought it was funny. I'm thinking about Erik reading Phantom, the novel and then changing it to Destler. There's a bit of drama in this one. But yes Erik and Gerry are the same person and I hope you like this one too. :) **

**phantomofthemusical: I LOVE THE WAY YOU DID THE REVIEW! LOL! Anyways don't hate Dan, he's a nice guy, Jackie's the evil one remember? I can be evil when I want to be muwhahaha and don't feel bad about me losing my job. I hated it anyways. However,I feel bad because I am suffering from writer's block on my other story and I haven't been updating like I should. Thanks! **

**BringMeLife: Hayley, I just got your review via e-mail right after I added this! Thanks for reading and here's the update. :)**

**I think I missed someone...I have the feeling I did...if I did let me know and yell at me. I'm terribly sorry if I did.**

_**I now have Character Pictures up on my computer so if anyone would like to see what the characters look like then statein your review that you want to see them, and give me your e-mail addy if you are an anonymous reviewer and I'll send them to you.** _

**_I also have A NEW STORY up! It's called "More Than You Know" and it's a modern day fiction. Please review that too! If you do, I'll give you all cookies and ice cream!_**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scared**

Erik rose an eyebrow as he watched Katie slowly turn around and face the tall man who had said her name.

"What a surprise to see you here Katie, but it's always nice to see you." Dan said with a smile and Erik immediately knew he was British.

Katie practically forced a smile as she let Dan hug her tightly and then felt his lips kiss her cheek.

"Is it a big shocker that I am at the Indy 500 Dan? You know I enjoy racing." Katie retorted.

Dan nodded and then turned to Erik and held out his hand.

"Dan Rickman, who are you mate?" Dan asked curiously.

Erik turned to Katie who glanced up at him and slowly nodded.

"I'm Erik."

"Well it's nice to meet you Erik, are you a friend of Katie's?" Dan asked curiously.

"Yes he is! Actually he's my…boyfriend, yeah he's my boyfriend. Dan was a...uhhh...friend of mine from when I was back in college. I met him a long time ago when I worked here." Katie said.

Erik's eyes widened, but then quickly recovered.

"Oh okay, yes Katie and I are courting, have been for a long time." Erik replied.

Dan nodded as he was asked for an autograph, excused himself and then turned around to take a picture with the fan.

Katie took Erik's hand in hers and mouthed 'Just follow me' and he nodded.

Dan then turned around to see Erik wrap his arm protectively around Katie's waist and then slowly put on a forced smile.

"Well I have to go get ready for the race Katie, it was nice meeting you again and nice to meet you too Erik, treat her well mate…I never got the chance to show her how much I cared about her." Dan said quietly as he nodded at both of them and walked towards the garage where his car was.

Erik glanced down at Katie who had wide eyes.

"What did he mean by that?" Erik asked curiously.

She shook her head no as she started to walk towards the stands towards their seats where they saw Donny and Christina already sitting there making out passionately.

Katie shoved Donny's shoulder gently and laughed when they jumped apart.

"Oh get a room and I wouldn't recommend shagging in the bathrooms, they are gross here." Katie commented as her and Erik sat next to Donny who blushed while Chris snorted.

Katie sat down as Erik and Donny began chatting and glanced at her cell phone at her phone book that had Dan's cell phone number it. She felt bad lying to Dan, but they had dated for a long time and it hurt her badly.

Later that afternoon, the white flag waved signaling that it was the final lap and Dan Rickman had passed Danica Patrick a couple laps ago and was now leading the race.

Katie, Erik, Donny and Chris jumped up from their seats along with the other hundreds of thousands of people that were there.

"Oh my God Dan! Go! Go! Go!" Katie exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Erik glanced at her and frowned when she was cheering for him. This was the same guy she was avoiding earlier, what had happened? He thought to himself, not exactly in the best of moods. This place was too big and loud for him.

He had only gone for Katie and now she was smiling and cheering for Dan, who had now won the Indianapolis 500 because the checkered flag was waving.

"Come on, let's try and beat the traffic…Katie come on lets go, Erik, hold onto Katie's hand tightly." Chris said tugging Erik's arm as he slowly placed his hand on her arm and pulled her with him.

Katie frowned at the contact and shrugged his hand off as she grabbed Erik's hand as they rushed down the stands and onto Georgetown Rd which led back to Katie's house.

When the quartet arrived back at Katie's house, Donny and Christina sat in the living room with Katie's dad and Erik while they waited for Katie's cousins and their friends to come back from the race and get sobered up before they left.

Katie excused herself and closed the door to her bedroom as she called Dan's cell phone. She obviously got his voicemail and left him a message saying congratulations and good luck in the future.

She walked back into the living room where Erik took one glance at her and walked out the door to the backyard.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Donny and Chris glanced at one another, then at her and then shrugged.

"Go find out yourself. But here's some advice, you can't have two men at the same time. Dan's a nice guy, but he hurt you, Erik won't. So don't break Erik's heart." Chris said as they both went back to watching the television.

Katie sighed and ran outside to the backyard where she saw Erik on the porch sitting on the swing. She slowly walked up to him and he didn't glance up.

"Can I sit next to you Erik?" Katie asked.

"Well figuring since it is your house, you can do whatever you want to do. It doesn't mean I'll talk to you." Erik retorted.

"Why are you mad at me Erik? What did I do?" Katie asked.

"I am not mad." He replied.

"Bullshit! Now tell me! I'm not in the mood for guessing games." She exclaimed.

He glared at her as he shot up from the swing and met her glare.

"I don't know what your motives are Katie, but I refuse to sit back down and let you hurt me like I did with Christine. I lost her, I don't want to lose you to some guy who you never see or talk to in the first place! I refuse to be hurt again!" Erik roared.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you like Christine did! We are two completely different people Erik! Get it through your head! Fine you want to know what happened between me and Dan! Listen and listen good because I am only saying this once you wanker!" Katie retorted as she set him down on the swing as she stood in front of him.

"I met Dan and it was the first time a guy noticed me in a long time and we immediately clicked. We were good friends and I think because we were both lonely and felt alone, we began having a long distance relationship! He was off racing while I was here still alone, more than ever. Dan hurt me because he promised me so many things and they never happened! We broke up on good terms and just because I see him again, doesn't mean that I will run off and get married to him Erik! You have to trust me…I won't hurt you…I'm sorry that you still feel like someone is going to hurt you in the long run. I don't like Dan, like I like you Erik. I am not Christine, my name is Katie. I am 26 years old and a doctor, not a young opera singer. So don't you ever start comparing me to her. Got it?" she said explaining everything as she fought back tears.

Erik just sat there stunned for a few moments and then slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Katie…" he started to say, but was interrupted by her brushing his hand off her shoulder and running back into the house.

* * *

**Hehehehe I'm evil! **

**So what do you guys think? Should Erik keep the last name Butler or change it to Destler? **

**Please check out my new story "More Than You Know" and if you want the character pictures from this story and my new one, then let me know in the review. Just be patient as I send them out. **

**Review please! **

**Katie **


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations and Dance Lessons

**Learning to Love**

**Disclaimer:** HA! I finally got the ownership papers on Erik! He's arriving sometime this week and they're gonna call me about Gerry Butler! MUWHAHAHAHA! HA! Don't I wish?

**A/N:** Erik will meet the Ghostbusters in this chapter, I am THAT stuck on ideas. The romance will start up a bit in this chappie and soon Erik will be getting a job. So any suggestions to help the story going, I would really appreciate it. All the credit would go to you of course. Now on with the reviews :)

**BringMeLife: Hayley! You like Erik Butler? Me too! I'm glad you like it and this chappie is good. You and your stories kick ass!**

**Phantomess785: Yeah poor everyone! This chappie is a bit more fun, hope you like it:) **

**MetalMyersJason: New reader! Kuddos! Thanks for the idea, I'll think about it. **

**EriannaAbyss: Yes you got caught snogging with Donny...and you get caught doing something else in this chappie, hope you like it chica. You rock! **

**daferretgirl: New reader? If so or if not, Kuddos anyways:) Yup I loved the idea of Erik coming to the year 2005, but I also think it would be cool to go back to the 1870's. But the corsets I could live without ;) But I'm a history weirdo thanks to my boyfriend and my mom. Blame them. But I'm glad you like it so far.**

**MadelynnRae: Oh boy that is a bit freaky. Sorry that I made your stomach churn, that wasn't my intention...or was it? LOL nah just kidding. Dan's not in this chappie I promise. :) I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll like this one.**

**RoSeQuEeN: You can curse all you want, I don't give a fuck LOL! Yes curse Dan! he's not in this, I promise. I hope you likey. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Revelations and Dance Lessons **

Erik jumped up from the swing on Katie's back porch and ran after her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and she swung around slapping it off.

"Leave me alone Erik." She growled.

"No listen to me Katie, I am sorry about what happened with you and Dan. I never meant for you to get upset or angry because of me. Yes I do have a temper and a bit of a jealousy problem. You have to be patient with me Katie. Now please don't cry." He said softly as she glanced up through her glassy eyes and smiled.

"I already forgave you a long time ago Erik. I'm trying to be patient and I will always be with you. There is no need to be jealous of Dan. But if I ever hear you compare me to Christine again I'll bop you in the head alright? I am NOT her!" Katie commented and he nodded.

* * *

Two weeks later, Katie was sitting aroundher apartment bored. Donny and Christina had taken Erik out shopping for some new clothes while she was thinking of what to do with Erik's sleeping arrangements. I 

It's been one month since Katie came across Erik in a dark alley after seeing 'Phantom of the Opera' with Chris. He had been sleeping on the couch and she decided that it was time to change her extra bedroom which was her beloved Music Room into Erik's bedroom.

The bed was set up and the closet had some clothes in it that Katie had stolen from her brother's room back home in Speedway. She realized that Erik loved wearing jeans and t-shirts. She sighed loudly as she got up from the couch and walked to the spare bedroom and glanced inside.

The king size canopy bed was set against the wall and the sheets and comforter was red silk because she read in one of the books about him that he liked red silk. The piano was set against the wall next to the window and the nightstand was next to the bed. Everything was neat around the room and she closed the door.

She then made her way back down the hallway and decided to get on the computer. She got online and in her e-mail, she got a link to a Phantom of the Opera music video for the song 'Ghostbusters' by Ray Parker Jr.

She laughed as it downloaded on her computer and turned up the volume as she then dialed the number to Papa John's Pizza for dinner for her, Erik, Chris and Donny. At the same time she hung up the phone, the introduction beat to the song came on and she swayed her hips around as she grabbed some plates, napkins and drinks and set them on the table.

She turned the volume up, grabbed a pen and began dancing around the living room not noticing the lock on the door unlock and the door open.

_Ghostbusters! _

If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
Ghostbusters!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost _

Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost  
You'd better call  
Ghostbusters!

Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

Don't get caught alone, oh no  
Ghostbusters!  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
Ghostbusters!  
Ow!

Who you gonna call  
Ghostbusters!

Erik stared in amusement as he watched Katie dance around the apartment singing on the top of her lungs and just having a fun time.

He laughed as Chris and Donny began busting up laughing. They all dropped the bags in their hands and began dancing around the living room except for Erik who just stood there laughing.

Katie laughed when she saw Chris and Donny dance like idiots around her empty living room and she glanced at Erik who was laughing and smiling. It was great to see him smiling again.

He caught her gaze and smiled as she walked to him.

"Dance with me." She said with a smile.

Erik shook his head no, but she grabbed his hand and swung him around the living room never letting go of his hand.

He yelled in surprise, but she caught his waist and moved his arms up and down. He looked at her and laughed as he glanced down at her feet that were moving around.

He tried to keep up, but she grabbed his chin with her finger and pulled it up.

"Don't look at my feet, just let the music take over Erik. Just have fun." Katie reassured him with a smile as he glanced over at Chris and Donny who were dancing like they were in a club.

Erik's eyes got wide as he leaned down to Katie's ear.

"They are dancing way too inappropriately!" he exclaimed.

She glanced over and laughed as she shook her head.

"You think that's bad? Try going to a dance club where all you see is people dancing like that and people having sex. It's loud and noisy." Katie explained as his eyes got a bit wider.

"Wow." He sighed as he continued dancing.

"Would you like to try it out? It's harmless dancing Erik." Katie asked curiously.

"What?...like what they are doing? Now?" he asked stuttering a bit.

She giggled and nodded her head slowly in response.

"You can say no, I don't care. I was just curious." She replied.

He shook his head no and the music stopped as Katie smiled at Erik while running her hand across his unmasked cheek.

He froze in his spot and then grabbed her hand in his warm one and squeezed it gently. She glanced down at their intertwined hand and smiled warmly.

He gave her a small smile back as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and glanced to find Donny and Christina sneaking out the door and she smiled.

"I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it." Katie said pulling away from his grasp and smiled at his confused expression.

"For me? You didn't have to." He commented as he let her pull him down the hallway to the extra bedroom.

"Before you came here, this was my music room. Music is one of the most important things in my life and I know it is the same for you. And I feel bad all the time for you having to sleep on a probably uncomfortable couch. So with Donny and Chris' help, Erik I hope you like your new bedroom." Katie said with a smile as she opened the door for him.

Erik gasped as he made his way inside his new bedroom and smiled as he saw a huge bed and a piano in the room.

"Oh my God Katie thank you so much!" he said with a smile as he grabbed her tightly and hugged her tightly. She laughed as she hugged him back.

He pulled away and smiled as he leaned her against his chest and placed his head on top of hers. She then glanced up and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and rested his forehead against hers as he slowly leaned down and touched her lips with his. She kissed him back immediately as his arm tightened around her waist.

Her hands ran across his face and then slowly lifted up the mask that shielded his deformed cheek from the world.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! **

**The song is "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr. I got inspired by the Gerry Butler music video on the GB. Net message boards. It's pretty funny too :)**

**I don't know how much I'll be updating coming up because I might be working at another job. But it's only part time which sucks, but oh well, better than nothing. So I don't know how much updating I'll be doing. And I'm also completely stuck on my new story "More Than You Know" so BLAH! **

**Please read and review!**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**


	9. Chapter 8: Time to Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone that you recognize.

A/N: Last chapter was full of humor, but the next few chapters coming up are really filled with drama, but it will test Katie and Erik's relationship. Time to Say Goodbye is a very sad song, but it's dear to my heart because I sang this at my last high school chorus concert in memory of a dear friend who had died. The original song and the version I sang was in Italian, but I am giving you guys the English lyrics.

Now rumors are flying around that they are not allowing review responses in the chapters, and I think that sucks, but I don't make up the rules. Sorry guys. Thanks everyone for their wonderful reviews as always!

Reminder to all, Erik is based off of Gerard Butler's performance. Same looks, same voice, same height, and the same deformity. I've had a couple people e-mail me about that, my Erik has a bit of Leroux in him, but he is mainly off of ALW's version starring Gerard Butler. Another reminder just because Katie has two last names, does NOT mean she is married, her mom put her maiden name and Katie's dad's last name on her name.

Also Katie's family will make their debut and Erik will meet them. Teresa Turner is Katie's mom, Mark Black is Katie's dad, Kyle is Katie's brother, Serena is Kyle's wife and Elijah is Katie's 3 month old nephew. Sorry guys its going to be a sad chapter, I recommend a tissue handy.

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 8: Time to Say Goodbye**

Erik immediately jumped as the cold air flew against the cheek that hid the right side of his face. He grabbed his mask and pushed Katie away from him.

"WHY? Why did you do that? WHY!" Erik roared in anger as he was also fighting back tears.

Katie's eyes got wide as he was screaming at her.

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry Erik, I don't care what you look like…I really don't." she said softly.

"Don't lie! Of course you care, everyone else does! Look at this monster! Fine Katie, you wanted to see it, here look at it!" he growled as he grabbed her face in his hands and held it so she can look at the bumps and scars around the right side of his face.

"Take off your wig." She said softly and with his left hand, Erik slowly took off wig and she found herself looking at light brown hairs with specks of gray in them.

She gave him a smile which surprised him as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He was shocked at first at the hardness of her lips and how much it was effecting him, but he kissed her back trying to keep up the pace.

She slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"Erik, I do not care about what you look like. I don't care what other people think of you. You are Erik and that's all I want. Just be you and don't care about what people think of you. You are who you are and God made you perfect. You are the most handsome man in this world and I refuse to let you call yourself a monster because you are not even close to being one. So please, I beg of you don't call yourself that ever again. Erik you are beautiful, you're perfect." She said softly to him and he couldn't help, but let the tears fall down his face.

She grabbed him in her arms and rocked him back and forth while reassuring him that he wasn't a monster and then the phone rang interrupting the moment.

Katie kissed Erik's deformed cheek as she reached over and grabbed the cordless phone on Erik's nightstand.

"Hello?" she asked not bothering to glance at the Caller ID. Erik kissed the side of her forehead and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Hello Kathryn." A female voice rang out on the phone.

"Mom?" Katie asked confused while running her free hand through Erik's hair.

"Of course it is me Kathryn dear, but I have some bad news sweetheart." Teresa Turner explained.

"What kind of bad news Mom? Just please tell me." Katie pleaded just wanting to find out the news. Erik glanced up at her in worry and she shook her head.

"Kyle…oh sweetie I'm sorry, but Kyle and Serena were killed by a drunk driver this evening…I'm so sorry honey." Teresa announced.

Katie gasped loud and fought back tears.

"No Mom…please tell me you're joking, oh my god, please tell me you're joking! Please Mom!" she pleaded more as she began crying. Erik grabbed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, just letting her know that he was there.

"I wish I was joking dear, but I'm not. The funeral is in two days, your father and I expect you back in Indianapolis. Call me when you're at your father's house. Katie everything will be alright. They're in heaven sweetheart, I love you." Teresa said.

"I love you too Mom, I gotta go." Katie replied as she hung up the phone and then threw it across the bedroom.

"NO!" she screamed as she jumped up and ran into her bedroom with Erik right behind her.

"Katie what happened love?" Erik asked her softly as she sunk down on the floor next to her bed, not trusting herself to stand.

"My brother…Kyle and his wife were killed Erik…my big brother! Oh Erik, Kyle's gone! He's fucking dead!" she explained and then began crying hard once again.

Erik's eyes started to tear up just by watching her crying so hard that he knew she was going to exhaust herself. He grabbed her in his arms and she cried on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Katie…I really don't know what to tell you. I've never comforted someone when they have lost a loved one. If you want, I'll come to the funeral with you. I don't want you to go through this alone. I'm here." He said softly to her as she continued to cry.

Twenty minutes later, Erik glanced down while still rocking her in his arms and realized that she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in his warm arms. He gently stood up and laid her down in her bed covering her with the blankets as he ran his hand across her dampened cheek brushing the hair of her face. He then kissed her cheek softly and then left the room turning off the light before going to the living room and taking his bags of clothing and other accessories, that Donny and Christina had suggested and even bought for him into his new bedroom.

He then took out his new flannel pants and a plain simple white t-shirt and put those on as he got ready for bed. He climbed in bed and moved around feeling how soft the sheets were. His heart went out for her for she would be going through a difficult time, but fell asleep with a smile on his face thanking whoever was listening for this woman in his life that he might be falling in love with.

* * *

Three days later, Katie sat in the second pew at St. Gabriel Catholic Church with Erik next to her holding his hand in hers as she listened to her mother talk about Kyle, her older brother and his young wife Serena. Kyle was only a couple years older than her and they acted more like twins most of the time. When he met and married Serena, she was thrilled for both of them and then 9 months after the wedding, her nephew Elijah had been born.

As she regained her thoughts, she glanced down at the sleeping 3 month old baby in her arms. Erik was smiling at the baby as well and then she glanced up when her mother was walking back to the pew and Katie knew it was her turn to speak. Her and Kyle made a pact that they would speak at each other's weddings, births of their children and even funerals. This was one speech she was dreading.

Katie slowly stood up carefully not waking the sleeping baby and she made her way up to the microphone stand next to her brother's coffin.

"Hi everyone, my name is Katie Turner-Black, I am Kyle's sister and Serena's sister-in-law. And this little baby in my arms is Elijah Samuel Black, their son. I look at him and see a miniature version of my brother and if you knew him, then that could be scary at times. Anyways I've obviously known Kyle my entire life and Serena for two years. Kyle was always the quiet one while Serena was out-going and loved trying new things. Her favorite actor was Elijah Wood and I can't count on my fingers and toes how many times those two argued about the name of the baby if it was going to be a boy. Obviously Serena got her way and I loved that about her. Kyle loved her so much that he would let her do anything she wanted and Serena loved Kyle with everything in her. Serena was a member of the family the first time she walked through the door of my dad's house and our lives haven't been the same. I am going to miss her very much and I promised her that I would take care of Elijah if anything happened…I am going to make you two very proud of me. Now Kyle was my big and only brother, he was more of my twin than a big brother. We were inseperable until he reached the age where it was uncool to hang out with your little sister, and even though he said those things with his friends there, he always would play with me at home. I never forgot all the games we played and the time we shared together…"

She had to stop for the tears were becoming victorious and her eyes scanned the church full of crying people and then stopped at Erik who was trying his hardest not to cry. His eyes met hers and he made a standing up motion, but she shook her head no.

"There is no way I can ever forget how much Kyle and Serena made me want to become a better person. When not a lot of people were there for me, they were. I promise you guys I will always love you, I will take care of Elijah and I will make you proud of me. Now I was asked to sing a song, but I can't right now. But I'll play the song for you anyways. I sang it during high school in my choir class. It's called 'Time to Say Goodbye'." She said as she got down from the microphone and pushed play on the CD player.

_When I'm alone,_

_I dream of the horizon_

_And words fail me._

_There is no light_

_In a room where there is no sun_

_And there is no sun if you're not here_

_With me, with me._

_From every window,_

_Unfurl my heart,_

_The heart that you have won._

_Into me you've poured the light,_

_The light that you've found_

_By the side of the road._

_CHORUS:_

_Time to say goodbye._

_Places that I've never seen_

_Or experienced with you,_

_Now I shall._

_I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more._

_It's time to say goodbye._

_When you're far away,_

_I dream of the horizon_

_And words fail me._

_And of course, I know that you're with me,_

_With me._

_You, my moon, you are with me._

_My sun, you're here with me,_

_With me, with me, with me._

_Time to say goodbye._

_Places that I've never seen_

_Or experienced with you,_

_Now I shall._

_I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more,_

_I'll revive them with you._

_I'll go with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more,_

_I'll revive them with you._

_I'll go with you,_

_I'll go with you._

When the song ended, the church was silent as Katie stopped the song and then slowly made her way to the open coffins. She cried softly as she whispered "I love you" to both of them before making her way down the aisle as she went to sit down, but then grabbed Elijah's diaper bag and then quickly walked outside trying not to wake the baby in her arms.

She threw open the doors of the church, sunk onto the steps and began crying as she held her nephew tight in her arms. She felt warm arms embrace her as she was pulled towards Erik who held her tight in his arms.

"Let it out Katie, let it out. It's okay to cry." He reassured her and then kissed her forehead softly as he continued to hold her in his arms as she cried, begging to bring back her brother and sister-in-law. But knowing that she would never see or hear their voices again.

* * *

**Although, I must admit I am fighting back tears, there is plenty more drama coming along. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jessie who died the day before Thanksgiving in 2003. I never told her how much I respected and admired her and when I did, she was lying in a coffin dead. She always told me to go for my dreams, that I was beautiful and never give up on things you love. So when she died, I found myself not being able to write, but I eventually came back to it thanks to Jessie and her mom. I miss her like crazy and writing a funeral is so hard to do. **

**"Time to Say Goodbye" isalso known as Con Te Partiro. The Italian lyrics were written by Lucio Quarantitto and the English lyrics were translated by Frank Peterson. Now the original score, the one I am listening to is instrumental, but was sung by many performers including Sarah Brightman with Andrea Bocelli. I found the song by Chris Botti on the Gerry Butler music video entitled "Gerry A-Z" that is found on the Message Boards under Fan Videos. It's very pretty. **

**I now have a full-time job at K-mart from 3pm-11pm most days until I go back to ISU in August (next month) so who knows when I'll be updating again. Just letting you all know.**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! **

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**


	10. Chapter 9: Remember

**Disclaimer:** Still stands

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. Work is hectic and hell at the same time. My hours are crazy. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, the rumor is true that has banned review responses, so I am truly sorry I can't continue to do that. The song is "Remember" sung by Josh Groban from the "Troy" Soundtrack. I highly advise you to listen to the song as you read this chapter. It can be found at Josh Groban's official website and on Yahoo Music, type in the search Josh Groban and click on the video link for Remember. I don't own the song, although it's lovely.

**_To Hannah: Thank you for your review, I never meant for Katie to be a Mary-Sue and I'm sorry you feel that way. Just because she has my name doesn't mean she is one. I needed a name for her and I finally just used mine. She is a lot different than me. I don't mean to be nasty, because that is not my intention, so sorry if it sounds like it. Thanks for your opinion. _**

**Katie**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Remember **

Katie sat at a long table in the middle of a conference surrounded by her family and friends of Kyle and Serena. Today was the reading of the will, Erik was at home with Elijah with some help.

The family had just come from the burial of Kyle and Serena Black and the room was full of silence as the family lawyer Brad Michaels came into the room and slowly closed the door behind him as he held a manila folder in his hand as he sat down.

"Thank you all for coming to the reading of the will of Kyle James Black and Serena Nicole Matthews-Black. You all have been asked here because you were important to the young couple who were taken from us at a young age. I'm so sorry for your loss." Brad said with a frown as he passed out more manila folders to everyone that had their names on them. Katie glanced at hers and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Michaels, please proceed." Mark Black, Katie's dad commented as he glanced over at his only daughter who was silent.

"Thank you Mr. Black, all of the possessions that once belonged to Kyle Black go to Mr. Mark Black and Miss. Teresa Turner." Brad read from the will.

"And what about Elijah?" Teresa asked curiously.

"Ah yes, just getting there Miss. Turner. Kyle and Serena have requested that Kyle's sister, Kathryn Marie Turner-Black receive full custody of Elijah Samuel Black from this moment on until he is eighteen years of age." Brad announced.

Katie glanced up from picking at her nails with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Katie exclaimed.

"Kyle and Serena want you to have Elijah, Miss. Black." The lawyer repeated.

"I heard you the first time! Oh Jesus…I need to think about this." Katie said as she jumped up from her chair and ran out of the conference room not glancing back. She made her way down the stairs of the office building and into her car.

* * *

When Katie ran inside her dad's house in Speedway, she was greeted by an empty house and found Erik sleeping on the couch with Elijah in his arms sound asleep as well. 

She smiled and slowly closed the door behind her and took off her black high heels. She grabbed her digital camera from her room and ran back into the nightstand and took a picture.

The flash went off and Erik's eyes flew open.

"Oh you're home already, Katie, how did it go?" he asked softly as Katie sat next to him as he sat up slowly as she took the sleeping Elijah in her arms.

"It went fine, the will was read and I got something." Katie replied.

Erik looked confused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and kissed her cheek softly.

"Oh, the will is a list of things that a person wants to give their family and friends to get or have when they die. Kyle and Serena just made a will when Elijah was born, so our lawyer read it and I got something." She explained.

"Oh okay, well what did they give you?" Erik asked curiously.

"Full custody of Elijah Erik. They want me to take care of him." Katie replied.

Erik's eyes went wide.

"Are you going to?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know just yet. I have to give them an answer before we leave for Terre Haute tomorrow. I want to respect my brother and sister in law's wishes, but I have you and my job down there." She replied.

"Whatever you decide, I will support you completely." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek.

She turned her head and gazed into his green eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered as she placed Elijah in the bassinet in his room and came back down the stairs and slowly opened the manila folder the lawyer gave her.

There was a VHS tape with the label saying Katie and one that said Liji on it. She smiled at Kyle's nickname for his son.

She placed aside Elijah's tape and put hers in the VCR as he set up the tv and soon Kyle and Serena's faces appeared.

Erik sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her as they both sat and watched the tape start and Kyle and Serena began talking about how much they loved and admired Katie.

She wiped the tears coming down her face as the song she recognized from the movie "Troy" called Remember by Josh Groban came playing through the surround sound.

She began crying again and Erik held her in his arms whispering comforting words to her as the song continued to play.

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended _

_Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,_

_It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you_

_Whenever you tell, my story_

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember me_

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers_

_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_

_Then I will never die_

_Remember, I'll never leave you_

_If you will only_

_Remember me_

_Remember me..._

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_I live forever _

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember... me..._

* * *

Katie slowly punched in the numbers of Brad Michaels' office and he picked up after a few minutes. 

"Mr. Michaels, this is Katie Turner-Black, I have made my decision about keeping Elijah." She said.

"Okay Miss Black, continue." Brad replied.

"I have decided to keep Elijah. I will be taking him with me to Terre Haute." Katie replied.

"Okay I'll have the paperwork sent to your house, along with the other papers you have requested from me. Congratulations and good luck to you." Brad said.

"Thank you Mr. Michaels." She said as they both hung up at the same time.

She glanced back at the backyard porch and found Elijah wide awake in Erik's arms as Erik was talking and singing to the smiling baby.

Katie smiled as she slowly made her way up to Erik and he sensed her coming and turned around and smiled.

"I'm keeping Elijah Erik. He's coming with us back to Terre Haute."

* * *

**Even though Erik said he would support her, his reaction will not be what you guys think ;) **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! If I get any more ideas, I have Saturday off so I'll try and update. Can't guarantee you anything though :P Sorry.**

**Please read and review this one too, sorry it's short!**

**Katie **


	11. Chapter 10: Parenthood Education Part 1

**Summary:** After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

**Disclaimer:** That's it, I'm sick of lying to you people, I OWN ERIK AND GERRY BUTLER! HAHAHAHA! And yes I've been told I've needed help before ;)

**A/N:** **Call me old-school 90's, but there was a time in my life when I was in love with the boy band NSYNC. I use to be in love with JC Chasez and while I was working last night, a song from their 2000 CD "No Strings Attached", called No Strings Attached came on over the radiothat describes Katie and Erik's feelings right now. And yes I do realize I have put a song in almost every chapter, but it does help with the story, plus it gives you some media into their complicated relationship, if that does make sense….**

**Anyways thanks for the great reviews, I smile so big every time I see the e-mail that I got a review in my Inbox, especially with the hours I work. I love you all!**

**In this chapter, you'll see Erik in a new light, he's a bit of OOC in this one, if you want to think like that. But I think that Erik has a soft side that no one sees and that does include being around babies…**

**Without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**Katie**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Parenthood Education Part 1 **

Erik slowly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I'm taking Elijah back to Terre Haute with us Erik. He needs a stable life and as much as I love and respect my family and Serena's family, Kyle and Serena want me to take care of him and by God I will." Katie replied.

"You call your life stable Katie? You work long hours, you're alone, no boyfriend or husband to help you out, you're taking care of someone who knows nothing about babies. You're better off leaving him with your mom or dad than with us." He retorted.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How dare you call my life unstable, you've never worked a day in your life. You don't know how it is to work 40 to 50 hours a week and you don't know how it is to have a baby in your care. I deliver babies, if something goes wrong, it's my fault. You don't have responsibility over someone's life Erik. I will do anything for my brother and if I had died and had a child, he would have done the same for me. You don't know anything about my life! Now let me repeat myself for the last time, I will be taking Elijah with us and if you don't like it, then you can kiss my ass you jerk!" she screamed at him as she stormed back into her father's house and began packing Elijah's things.

Erik winced at the slamming of the back door of Katie's dad's house. He then glanced down at Elijah who was staring up at him with a frown upon the chubby baby's face.

"That is what you don't want to do with the woman you like and possibly love Elijah. Take my advice man, women can be trouble sometimes." He advised the young baby who giggled in response.

"I heard that!" Katie exclaimed from inside the kitchen and Erik mentally kicked himself.

"Well damn…sorry, I'm not suppose to curse in front of you which I understand. If you were my son, I'd feel the same way. Don't get me wrong kiddo, it's not that I don't want you coming with me and your aunt. But I'm scared that I might not do a good job taking care of you. Katie works a lot and from what she tells me, she isn't home a lot. I know I need a job, but she's right, I have no job experience. I would love to conduct an orchestra or be a music teacher again. But I don't want to leave you alone with a nanny or anything of the sort. I love you Elijah, I really do. I know I'm not your dad, but I would love to be a friend or even maybe your uncle someday. Your aunt is something else, you'll love Katie. Just don't make her mad." He said to the now sleeping baby who had fallen asleep somewhere during his speech.

Erik glanced down at Elijah and smiled as he leaned his tall body down and kissed the baby's head and cheeks softly.

He then glanced up and saw Katie leaning against the side of the house with a smile on her face. When he saw her, she pushed herself up and slowly walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I never meant to upset you." He apologized and she smiled.

"You were forgiven a long time ago and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please try and understand why I am doing this and I promise you that you will do a wonderful job taking care of Elijah. You're talking to a baby expert here, I'm here to help you and I don't have to work so much and I won't anytime soon. I'll just transfer from the hospital and get my own clinic where I have office hours and my own schedule. But right now I am on vacation for another couple weeks, so here I am. You'll be a wonderful uncle and one day you'll be a wonderful dad. You claim you don't have much of a soft side, but I think Elijah changed that." She said with a laugh.

"You would do all of that for Elijah?" Erik asked amazed and she shook her head as she leaned up and kissed Erik on the lips softly. He kissed her lips back just as soft as she pulled away.

"And you Erik." She replied with a smile as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Let's go home." He suggested and she smiled as they all went back inside the house to pack up the rest of Katie's small car and managed to fit everything that they needed inside. They said goodbye to Katie's family and they all nodded at Erik, approving their match as Katie rolled her eyes and kissed her mom and dad goodbye for the time being.

Katie then led Erik who was holding Elijah who was still sleeping in the carseat and she showed him where to put in and strapped the baby inside as Erik kissed her cheek and climbed in the passenger seat.

She got inside, started the car and they waved as they drove off back towards Terre Haute ready to face the new challenges that were ahead of time…right?

* * *

Three hours later, Erik flopped down on Katie's bed and he pulled Katie next to him. Elijah had woken up half way down to Terre Haute and began crying not use to the new surroundings. Erik had tried to calm him down, but the baby wouldn't hear of it. He had cried all the way to Terre Haute until Katie pulled over and fed him a bottle of formula and then changed his diaper. 

As Erik held the sleeping baby, Katie put together Elijah's crib which Erik insisted on having in his bedroom and showed him the changing table, small dresser full of clothes etc.

Erik turned his head and saw Katie staring up at him with a tired smile on her face. He smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and kissed her forehead. The radio was softly playing in the background as they just laid together in her bed.

A fast, up-beat song that Katie recognized came on the radio and she turned it up a bit and told Erik to listen to the lyrics.

_Baby you're not the only one...  
Oh oh oh yeah  
Hey yeah  
_

_I see the things he does to you  
All the pain that he puts you through  
And I see what's really going on  
Staying out at night while you're by the phone _

Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of

_  
Chorus:_

_Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it, here's my heart  
No strings attached _

He doesn't give you the kind of attention  
That a girl like you needs (that a girl like you needs)  
Cause he always looks around  
His eyes wander 'round  
He doesn't see you like I see

Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
Baby I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of yeah

_Baby you're not the only one (baby you're not the only one)  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (to fall in love)  
And I know that you've hurt in the past (hurt in the past)  
But if you want it, here's my heart (here's my heart)  
No strings attached _

Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of

_So if you want to take a chance with me _

If you (baby) take a chance with me  
I'll be everything you need (everything you need)  
Because it's our destiny

If you...take a chance with me

Baby you're not the only one (baby you're not the only one)  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (you don't have to be afraid)  
And I know that you've hurt in the past (know that you're hurting)  
But if you want it, here's my heart (if you want here's my heart)  
No strings attached

"Do you really mean that?" Erik asked softly and she smiled while nodding her head.

"Yes, I mean what I've told you before, I'll never hurt you intentionally. I care about you too much to do that. You're a wonderful person and I really do like you. But I know you've been hurt, and I have too. So no pressure okay?" she asked and he smiled.

Katie slowly ran her hand up Erik's shirt and slowly slid off his mask and he pulled her closer to him as their arms and legs became tangled. He leaned his head down and she reached her head up to meet his lips, but as soon as their lips brushed, a loud cry came from the other room.

Erik immediately shot up from the bed, but was then pulled down by Katie.

"Let me." She said as she rushed out of the bedroom and went to comfort the crying baby as Erik sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"What is she doing to me?" he asked himself softly as he sighed.

* * *

**The song is "No Strings Attached" by NSYNC. It was written by JC Chasez, Alex Griggs and Bradley Daymond. Not mine. **

**Erik was a bit of a jerk in the beginning, he was just a bit mad that she didn't talk to him first, but males and their prides, don't want to admit that. But that's it. He's a good guy honest and I love little Elijah in this. It makes me want to go get preggie, but I need a man first :P My boyfriend just broke up with me for the dumbest reason in the worldso I'm a bit bitter about men right now...I HATE THEM! The only3 men I don't hate are my dad, Erik, and Gerry Butler LOL! **

**Anyways thanks to everyone who reviews, I love all of you guys and if you want me to check out any of your stories, then let me know and I will, it's the least I can do. I don't usually branch out of Phantom stories, but I will for my wonderful reviewers and fellow writers:)**

**Please read and review this one too!**

**Katie **


	12. Chapter 11: May It Be

"Learning to Love"

**Disclaimer: Damnit it still stands…shit! And I don't own the song "May It Be" its written and performed by Enya for the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. I sung it in choir a couple years ago and love it.**

**A/N: Sorry long time no update guys. Not only have I had writer's block big time, but my 2nd year (sophomore) at ISU is back in full swing and I am taking 7 classes this semester, so needlessly to say, my updates will not come around much anymore. I'll try and update as soon as I get ideas, because believe me with the classes I am taking, I'd love to sit down on my computer and type story chapters for you all instead of essays and papers**.

**_Please Pray for all the Hurricane Katrina victims and pray for the homeless, hungry and people who don't know where their families are. We should do what we can for them. God Bless all you guys!_**

**Anyways thanks for the great reviews, I smile so big every time I see the e-mail that I got a review in my Inbox, especially with the hours I am studying, attending classes and working! I love you all!**

**Without further ado, here is the chapter. And by the way the next chapter will be called Parenthood Education Part 2, this is just a short chapter where Erik hears Katie sing for the first time.**

**Katie**

* * *

**Chapter 11: May It Be**

Katie smiled as she entered Erik and Elijah's bedroom and made her way to the crib where her crying, and probably hungry nephew was lying there with his face red and tear-stained from his loud cries.

"It's okay Elijah, Auntie Katie's here…ssshhhh baby sssshhhh." She said comforting the crying baby as she slowly picked him up and rocked him back and forth in her arms slowly as the baby's cries softened to whimpers.

She smiled and kissed Elijah's forehead as she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen where she balanced him in her arms as she made her way around the kitchen to make Elijah's bottle because obviously she couldn't breast feed him.

She finished making Elijah's bottle and then made her way back to Erik and Elijah's room and peeked in to see Erik lying on her bed with his eyes closed and mask off his face. She smiled and placed the blanket over Erik's body and kissed his cheek before walking back into the extra bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair next to Erik's bed.

She sat Elijah up a bit in her arms so he was facing her.

"I bet you're hungry sweet Elijah, you're such a big baby, and it's so cute. I love you so much. Down the hatch Liji." She said as she realized that she had called him her brother's nickname for Elijah.

She placed the bottle in his small mouth and the baby began sucking on the nipple of the bottle as he glanced at his aunt with wide blue eyes, a gene he had inherited from her brother and ironically just like his namesake.

She began humming a song from one of her favorite movies and a few minutes later the baby stopped sucking and Katie glanced down at the bottle which was about gone.

"Wow you must have been hungry kiddo. Let's get you burped and ready for bed since it is late. Plus we don't want to wake up Erik now do we? It might be fun, but I don't think he'd appreciate it…you'll love Erik Elijah…he's so kind and wonderful as long as you don't mention his mask. But it's all about his mask Elijah…there's so much of Erik beyond his mask…I wish he could see that." She sighed as she set the bottle down on the table and then placed Elijah up in her arms so she could burp him and a few minutes later, a couple loud burps came from the baby's mouth.

Katie chuckled as she laid him in her arms and set him down in his changing table to change his diaper and then get him into his pajamas.

"You definitely got that from your mom Liji. Your mom Serena was one of the loudest burpers I know. She could beat any man I know when it came to burping…boy I miss your parents and you're too young to understand what really happened to them, but they sure did love you Liji. They loved you more than life itself and I do too. I'm sorry I got to spend so much time with Kyle and Serena and you so little. But I won't let you forget about them I swear." Katie vowed as she changed his dirty diaper and placed his one of his light blue one piece pajama set.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head as he slowly yawned and moved his fingers into a fist as she sat down in the rocking chair and slowly began singing a song from Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring, called "May It Be.".

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How are you are from home _

Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

Erik glanced in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with the baby when she stopped singing. He had to smile when he saw Katie sleeping in the rock chair with Elijah tight in her arms.

He slowly made his way over to them and slowly picked up Elijah from his arms and slowly made his way over to the crib and slowly placed the sleeping baby in there careful not to wake him up.

He kissed the baby's head and then turned around towards the rocking chair. He smiled as he walked over there and slowly picked up Katie in his arms and then walked slowly back into her bedroom and laid her in her bed where she immediately moved and got comfortable.

He kissed her forehead softly as he placed the blankets over her and walked out of her bedroom and back into his bedroom. He placed himself in his bed and smiled at the crib before closing his eyes once more into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

For all those who forgot, Elijah was named after Elijah Wood, the actor :) Hence the blue eyes, namesake thing. 

One line is here is from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, if you can find it, then you'll get a Phantom plushie...whatever that is or a kiss from Gerry, your pick.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Gerry: Stop advertising me like a prop!

Me: Oh shut up Gerry, you know you like my reviewers...you and Erik do lol.

Gerry: I do more than Erik

Erik: (snorts) Wanna bet Movie Star Boy?

Gerry: (shakes Erik's hand) It's a deal...I bet you that I could get more hugs and kisses from Katie's fans than you do.

Erik: Bring it on GerARD! It's a bet.

Me: Oh God...okay for this and the next chapter, we'll tally up all the votes and whoever wins...uh guys what will happen?

Erik and Gerry: (think and then grin evilly to one another.)

Gerry: If I win,you have to say you're in love with Raoul and confess your love to Katie's Phantom things with Patrick Wilson on them.

Erik: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: (spits out water she was drinking) LMAO!

Erik: Fine. If I win you have to wear one of Katie's dress around her campus and accompany her to every class for a day. We'll make it a Monday since Katie has 5 classes on Monday.

Gerry: WHAT? Do any of Katie's dresses fit me?

Me: (glares at GB) Shut up

Gerry: Okay fine sighs

Me: Okay here you guys...go...now get voting...hugs and kisses for GB or Erik :) I'm gonna vote for Erik right now because I want to see Gerry Butler in a dress LOL!

Gerry: (glares) Not funny.

Erik: Yes it is. HAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 12: Parenthood Education Part 2

"Learning to Love"

A Phantom of the Opera Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

Summary: After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

Disclaimer: Still stands, I also don't own the song "Shine On" by Ryan Cabrera, it's so sad, but it has nothing to do with Erik and Katie.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated, 7 classes is really stressful…note to self, next semester only take 5 or 6.

Please read and review!

Katie

**Chapter 12: Parenthood Education Part 2 **

Katie didn't know what to do with herself. Erik had taken Elijah for a walk around the park in her neighborhood and for once she was alone and the apartment was quiet.

She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television, a device that Erik hadn't got the hang of yet. The look on his face when she first turned it on when he was in the room was hilarious.

Erik knew she had been busy trying to relocate from the hospital to the office building in front of the actual hospital and it had been stressful. He knew she was on the breaking point so he had taken Elijah out for a walk so she could think. Katie sighed when she fell back on the phone, today was the day she would find out if she was allowed to move her practice to an office and it was driving her crazy.

The phone rang on the coffee table and she jumped up and glanced at her Caller ID and it was Regional Hospital, and she picked it up full of hope.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Katie, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, how are you doing today?" Jon Green asked her curiously. Jon was in charge of the Obstetrics unit in the Hospital. He was also the one who would give Katie the final answer of whether she could move or not.

"Doing great Jon, thanks. Have you guys came up with a decision yet?" Katie replied as she started pacing around the room.

"Yeah we have, are you sitting down Katie?" Jon asked and she slowly sat down on the couch, trying not to cry.

"Just tell me Jonathan!" she replied and he laughed.

"Okay…I'm sorry Katie…that you won't be working with us at the hospital. Lord knows Chris will be pissed…" Jon said and it took a moment for it to sink in.

Katie gasped in shock, "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"No, I know how stressed you've been lately with Erik and Elijah. I talked it over with the board and the managers of the building. You move in a couple weeks after your vacation. Congrats Katie! Now I have to get back to work, if you have any questions…call me ok? Congrats again." Jon said before he hung up the phone.

She hung up the phone and then screamed. She leapt from the couch and started jumping around the room. The door then was flown open and she turned around startled to see Erik looking concerned.

"I heard you scream, are you okay Katie?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine…Erik I got the office! I got it!" Katie shrieked and Erik's face turned from a frown to a smile in a second.

"That's wonderful Katie, I'm so happy for you. No one deserves this more than you." Erik said with a smile as he went to her and hugged her tightly. She grinned as she hugged him back and took Elijah in her arms and he was wearing a grin on his face. She kissed his forehead and swung the baby around the room in her arms.

Elijah let out a sequel of excitement as he was taken around the room. Erik laughed at them until he noticed Katie swaying a bit and he rushed over and grabbed her around the waist. He laid Elijah in Katie's arms and ran his hand through the small strands of Elijah's blonde hair.

Soon Elijah fell asleep in his aunt's arms and both adults glanced down and smiled. Katie slowly stood up with Erik behind her and walked to Elijah's bedroom and then laid him gently across his crib.

Katie and Erik both smiled at the sleeping baby and Erik grabbed Katie's hand and led her outside of the room and closed the door while turning off the lights. Katie grabbed the baby monitor from her room and took it outside to the living room.

"Erik sit down, I have something to show you." she said and Erik nodded while sitting down. Katie reached over on the loveseat and grabbed a doll with a diaper on it. She then turned around and placed it in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" Erik asked curiously slowly picking up the doll like he would if it was Elijah.

"Today in parenthood education, you will learn to change a diaper." Katie said proudly as she sat next to him on the couch.

Erik's eyes went wide as he shook his head no wildly.

"Oh hell no, I am not changing any diaper whatsoever." He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Erik just wait until you change Elijah's real diaper. This is a doll, this doesn't pee or poop. Elijah does, so don't start overreacting right now. Besides if you're going to stay home and take care of Elijah while I am working, you are going to have to learn how to do this." Katie said giving him a glare.

Erik rolled his eyes and then closed them slowly when he felt Katie's lips on his. He softly kissed her back and then she pulled away.

"It's really easy, okay you take off the diaper by pulling away these two straps on the side, then you take off the diaper no matter what Elijah does. He could get an infection if you leave one on. Anyways you take off the first one and place it to the side, then you'll clean Elijah up. First you take a baby wipe and wipe his butt and around his…private parts…now do it to the doll." Katie said explaining it to him.

"Oh come on Katie, it's a doll, do I have to?" Erik asked and when she glared at him again, he sighed and took a baby wipe and began slowly wiping the doll's butt and around the front.

"Good, then you throw the wipe away. Next you'll take the baby powder and take a small amount and put it all over him. It helps keep the skin soft and healthy. Now go ahead." She said and he repeated what she told him.

"Okay last, take the new, clean diaper and you'll take the back part and place it over Elijah's butt. You'll have to lift him for a second and the easiest way to do it is to hold up his legs in the air with your hands for a few seconds. Then you'll set him back down and then you'll pull this large part up to his tummy. Then you'll attach the two straps together and then you're done." Katie said as she pointed to the doll.

Erik finished the task and then handed Katie back her doll.

"Good job Erik, now when Elijah wakes up, you can do it then." Katie said and Erik rolled his eyes.

"Oh joy." He mumbled.

Katie sat next to him and then turned on the VCR and pushed play on the remote.

"What are we watching?" Erik asked curiously.

"Elijah's tape from my brother and Serena. I think I should watch it before we show Elijah." Katie replied as she felt Erik's arms go around her for support.

Kyle Turner-Black and his wife Serena appeared on the screen a few seconds later and Katie smiled at them.

"Hi Liji, this is your mommy and daddy. It's very hard for us to do this tape, but we have to son. We love you more than anything son. You're truly a miracle from God and we love you so much. Live life to the fullest and we only want you to be happy no matter what you decide to do. Obey others and worship God, for he is holy. You're a very lucky young boy, your owe family loves you. Nana and Papa love you, Auntie Katie loves you, and everyone else does. Now you are living with Auntie Katie because we want her to have you. She's a good person, not to mention she's a doctor, she knows how to take care of you. She was also the doctor who delivered you. Without her, you wouldn't be gere son…" Kyle said about his sister and Katie couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

"Liji, we love you so much. Be a good boy and have fun, we love you son. Here are some video shots of you and of your family. Then a song that Auntie Katie can tell you about. It's called "Shine On". We love you Elijah Samuel Turner-Black and we always will…" Serena said as she was trying not to cry before the video clips of Elijah after he was born were on and Kyle and Serena holding him. Then his birth information was on next.

Kyle and Serena Turner-Black would like to announce the birth of their healthy, beautiful baby boy. Name: Elijah Samuel Turner-Black, named after Serena's favorite actor, Elijah Wood. Date: April 12, 2005. Time: 5:53 pm via natural birth at St. Vincent's Hospital, weighing at 8 pounds 5 ounces and 20 inches long. Doctor: Dr. Kathryn Turner-Black, M.D.

Erik glanced at Katie who was trying hard not to cry out loud. He shushed her as more clips of Elijah were shown and then a song began playing over the clips.

"Shine on." She whispered as she began singing the song.

_I've given every moment I had_

_Still I can never seem to keep up with you_

_You're done with one mile, and on to another one thousand_

_Still I could never seem to keep up with you_

_I know you'll be better off without me when I'm gone_

_You know you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_Chorus_

_Shine on_

_You were made to shine on_

_and you know I love you_

_even if we can or can't be friends I'll be with you till the very end_

_Shine on_

_You were made to_

_It's keeping me awake every night_

_But I can never seem to give up on you_

_I know you'll be better off without me when I'm gone_

_You know you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_Chorus_

_Shine on_

_You were made to shine on_

_and you know I love you_

_even if we can or can't be friends I'll be with you till the very end_

_Shine on_

_You were made to_

_Nobody's wrong_

_Nobody's right_

_Keep moving on_

_Shine on_

_You were made to shine on_

_Chorus_

_Shine on_

_You were made to shine on_

_and you know I love you_

_even if we can or can't be friends _

_You're gonna be better than you've ever been so_

_Shine on_

_You're gonna be just fine_

_You're gonna be alright love_

_You're gonna be just fine_

_You're gonna be alright love_

The video ended after the song was over, Erik turned off the TV and hugged Katie who was crying.

"It's okay Katie, I know you miss them. But they're here love…they are looking down on you and Elijah." He said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks…" she said softly while hugging him tightly. He hugged her back tightly as he tried not to think about how much he was falling in love with her.


	14. Chapter 13: Erik's Solitaire

**Learning to Love**

**Disclaimer:** Erik and the song aren't mine, although I wouldn't mind my own Erik!

**A/N:** Hi everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates, school was really busy this past semester and I'm taking fewer classes this time around YAY! Anyways I was listening to some songs I have saved on my computer and I came across the Phantom of the Opera music video for "Solitaire" by Clay Aiken and the song fits perfectly with Erik. It's on the GB. Net Message Boards under Multimedia, under Fan Videos, the credit goes to Cassandra Scarlett.

Thanks again for everyone who left such wonderful reviews and understand how hard college/university can be. Plus some personal issues have also needed my attention. This chapter is dedicated to 2 people…

Gerry Butler because without his amazing performance in Phantom, I would not be inspired to write this chapter. Also he has helped me get through some rough patches in my life by being his funny, goofy self-thanks GB!

And

My best buddy Hayley, without her constant love and support, I would not be thanking her right now. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for and I'm so glad to have met you and your Jerry ;) Love you and always remember that I'm always here for you :)

Also review on your way out please!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Erik's Solitaire**

Two days before she was due to start her office job, Katie found herself bored yet again around the apartment. She tried to keep herself busy by watching movies, but that ended up almost putting her to sleep. So she cleaned the apartment, dusted every little spot while cooking the dinner for the evening and the laundry.

Erik was taking Elijah in his stroller around the apartment complex and she smiled at the thought of Erik and how much he was rearranging her and Elijah's life in a positive way. He had come here from Paris, France after his world crashed down on him at full speed and when he wanted the pain to end, the healing was only beginning. Of course, he had a long way before the name Christine would make it less painful on him.

She was honestly starting to fall in love with Erik whose last name would officially be Erik Xavier Butler the next week. The week after the family arrived in Terre Haute with Elijah, Katie received the papers that would make Erik an official citizen of the United States.

She then heard the dryer stop which meant that Erik's clothes were clean and he would be pleased and grateful when he got home. She stood up and stretched while walking over the hallway and opened the dryer while humming a song to herself as she folded clothes.

When she was done, she began singing the song softly as she entered Erik and Elijah's bedroom and placed the clothes on hangers in the closet. She then sat down on the piano bench and pulled out sheet music of various songs she had collected from her mom and dad, along with her brother Kyle when he died.

She pulled out the song "Solitaire" by Neil Sedaka and knew that Clay Aiken, the singer from American Idol did a remake of it. She placed in front of her and began playing the piece. When it was done, she added the lyrics not noticing that Erik was standing at the doorway listening to every word.

_There was a man, a lonely man_

_Who lost his love through his indifference_

_A heart that cared, that went unshared_

_Until it died in his silence_

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_And by himself, it's easy to pretend_

_He'll never love again_

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

_Another day, a lonely day_

_So much to say that goes unspoken_

_And through the night, his sleepless nights_

_His eyes are closed, his heart is broken_

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_And by himself it's easy to pretend_

_She's coming back again_

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

_A little hope, goes up in smoke_

_Just how it goes, goes without saying_

_Solitaire_

_And by himself it's easy to pretend _

_He'll never love again_

_Ohhh_

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

_Solitaire, solitaire_

When Katie stopped playing, she wiped away the tears that were falling down her face because she knew that song was about Erik and lonely he must have been as the "Phantom of the Opera." It was only a title, but still was lonely.

She got up to compose herself and gasped when she saw Erik standing there with the baby in his arms. She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes and how hard he was fighting to not have them roll down his face in front of her.

"What is that piece called?" Erik asked softly as he walked over to the crib and placed a smiling Elijah down inside. She smiled at her nephew and kissed his little cheek before turning around to face Erik.

"It's called Solitaire." She replied with a sniff.

Erik only nodded while turning around and walking into the living room. She mentally kicked herself and closed the door a little and followed him into the small kitchen where he stood pacing.

"Erik's, it's just a song, a powerful song yes, but that does not mean it was about you. You are not alone anymore." Katie replied.

Erik glanced at her for a minute and then suddenly ran to her, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. She could feel his tears mixed with hers on her cheek and tasted the saltness in them as they kissed.

She grabbed his arms as they fell back against the counter. She pulled his head away and glanced at him with her head tilted. He kissed her again more softly on the lips this time and then hugged her close to him. She hugged him back and then felt his lips on her ear and he whispered.

"You're not alone anymore either Katie."

She gave him a small smile and they just held one another for a long time until she heard Erik whisper something.

"Did you say something Erik?" she asked and he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"You heard me?"

She giggled, "It's called ears Erik." teasing him.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"I love you." He blurted out and then mentally kicked himself.

Katie glanced up at him and her eyes went wide.

"What did you say?" she asked softly and he grabbed her in his arms while tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I…I…I said that I love you. And I really do. I love you Katie Turner-Black, I love you so much." Erik revealed and she gasped.

"Do you really mean that Erik?" she asked softly.

He pulled away from her shocked and a bit angry that she was doubting his words.

"Do you honestly think that I just said that Katie!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get mad, I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly!" she replied defensively.

"Let me make something clear to you Katie, I am a man of my word. When I say something, I mean it! Yes of course I love you! I have ever since I first saw you holding Elijah in your arms and telling him how much you cared for me! I never lie and I sure as hell never planned on starting now!" Erik growled before stalking off down the hallway, with Katie quickly behind him.

"Don't you ever walk away from me Erik! Ever! Let me talk before you get all mad at me!" Katie retorted back and watched as he slowly turned around facing her in the hallway.

Katie walked down the hallway and glanced up into his green eyes.

"I love you too Erik." She said before placing her lips on his, noticing that the feeling of their kisses were now different.

He pulled away smiling a bit and let her take off his mask.

"Good." He whispered before they kissed again more deeply.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like the chapter, I hope I didn't make Erik too mushy…by the way the song was "Solitaire" written by NeilSedaka and performed by Clay Aiken as a remake. 

Erik: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you did make me look a bit too much mushy.

Me: Shut up Erik!

Erik: (glares) Don't tell me to shut up woman!

Me: You did NOT just go there.

Gerry: Oh good Lord. Hey who won?

Me: Won what? Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Lets see…Erik still has 5 votes while Gerry got no votes.

Gerry: WHAT?

Erik: (dances around the room) I told you they loved me more! The guy with the disformed face always wins.

Gerry: Well damn, see if I ever become naked in a film for you guys!

Me: Don't be bitter, you can wear my Prom Dress Gerry. So Erik, what day shall Gerry escort me around campus to my classes?

Erik: What's your busiest day?

Me: Mondays, have 5 classes again that day.

Erik: Then it's settled, GerARD you'll take Katie around campus Monday January 16th so you don't scare her professors the first day of classes (the 9th)

Gerry: Ugh fine.

Me: You're such a good sport Gerry, I'm proud of you (kisses Gerry)

Gerry: (grins evilly) It's not so bad if I get to shag you love, bye guys, thanks for all the votes! (runs to Katie's bedroom with her and closes the door)

Erik: Hey wait! Review please for Katie or remember I'll drop a chandelier on your ass!

Mefrom bedroom: Erik!

Erik: (rolls eyes) Just review and thanks for the votes winks at everyone who voted for him


	15. Chapter 14: The Shot

**Disclaimer:** Still stands

**A/N:** I was asked by my wonderful and bestest friend ever Hayley aka BringMeLife if I wanted to be in her story and I said sure and now I'm returning the favor. Erik will be going back to school/college/university at Indiana State University because they are the only place in Terre Haute with a good music program. Erik's major will be Music Education with a voice minor which is at least 4 years of studying in real life, but I'm probably going to make Erik go through it for 2 years so it won't torture the poor guy since he doesn't like crowds or new people that much. In his voice class, he'll meet Hayley and her family will come into here too, which consists of her hubby Jerry and her daughter Lina (my godchild :P) so Lina can play with Elijah.

So once again this is dedicated to Hayley, I love you sweetie! And to HS, a guy whom this chapter would not exist without, he's my Erik and I can't imagine my life without him. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Shot Heard Round the Apartment**

"Erik! Where are you? I'm home!" Katie exclaimed as she walked into the living room of the apartment after her first day in her new office. She took the mail off of the table and glanced at it. There was a letter that was addressed to Erik Butler and she smiled. It was his new ID.

"I'm back in the bedroom Katie!" Erik replied back as he put Elijah back on his butt after changing him. Elijah giggled and rested his head on Erik's shoulder as Katie walked in their room and gave them a smile.

Erik gave her a smile back and kissed her on the lips softly. She smiled and kissed him back before pulling away and kissing Elijah's head.

"Hi Liji, were you good today for Erik?" she asked the baby who giggled.

"He was good today, how was your first day at the office?" Erik asked curiously as they walked back into the living room. Erik placed Elijah in the playpen in the living room and followed Katie to the kitchen.

"It went wonderful, it is so much easier than working in the hospital. It's great to make my own schedule and office hours now.By the way you're officially Erik Xavier Butler now. Here's your newidentification Erik."she replied as she pulled out a box of Hamburger Helper, Chili Macaroni and pointed towards the box.

His eyes went wide and smiled as he glanced at his new ID andnodded at the selection and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and pushed him away gently as she took the hamburger out of the refrigerator to be thawed and then began to prepare the rest of the dinner.

"I've been thinking about enrolling at Indiana State University in their music program. What do you think of that suggestion Katie?" Erik asked as he was chopping up vegetables for the salad as she was leaning over the stove adding the sauce with the noodles for the Chili Macaroni.

She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around continuing to stir the sauce in the pan.

"Really? What made you decide to think about enrolling?" Katie asked curiously and Erik shrugged while handing her a brochure.

"I really want to do something with my life. I don't mind taking care of Elijah, do not get me wrong, but I want to play my music again. I want to have students again." Erik replied and Katie smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you Erik, you can do anything and ISU is my old school, they have a great music program there. Maybe you'll get Dr. Buchanan, he was my chorus professor and he's wonderful." She said and he smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you." He whispered and she turned around in his arms.

"For what?"

"For being the best friend and best partner that any man could have." He said with a smile.

She rose an eyebrow, "I'm your partner? Actually we use the term boyfriend and girlfriend."

Erik almost snorted, "Those terms sound like we're teenagers. I'm sorry dear, but I prefer partner. Call it what you want." He replied.

Katie rolled her eyes as she continued to cook dinner.

* * *

A soft noise woke Katie up in the middle of the night, or rather it was two in the morning according to her alarm clock. She groaned as she grabbed her robe and walked outside and peeked her head inside Erik and Elijah's room and saw two bodies asleep in a bed and in a crib. 

She then heard other noises and walked outside to the living room to see a figure dressed in black glancing through her things. Her eyes went wide and quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

She quickly snuck behind the figured man and raised her hands to hit him in the head with a frying pan, but he flew back and then threw her across the room with her landing across the couch.

He then took out a gun and then pointed it at her and her eyes went even wider.

"Don't move a muscle bitch, stay where you are or I'll shoot your brains out." He growled at her and she nodded her head slowly.

She then saw movement from the corner and a rope, and she mentally groaned.

The burglar saw the movement too and was meet by a rope going over his neck.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, a little late aren't we? What do you want?" Erik growled and pulled the rope harder.

"Erik no!" Katie said and both men yelled at her to shut up and she slowly stood up from the couch.

"Leave at once or you will be dead before you head out of that door." Erik growled and then the men pointed the gun at him. Erik's eyes went wide and then grabbed the gun as the two men fought for it.

Katie then reached over and tried to separate Erik from the burglar when a gun shot went off leaving everyone in the room stunned.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! So whom shoot whom? If I get 4 reviews, then you shall know. I had no reviews except from Hayley on the last chapter. That really made me sad, so 4 reviews and you'll get the next chapter! **

**Plus you'll see Gerry in a dress ;)**

**Katie aka GerrysISUChick04**


	16. Chapter 15: The Removing of a Bullet

"Learning to Love"

A Phantom of the Opera Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

Summary: After losing the only true love of his life, Erik wants nothing to do with the world anymore. But when he gets taken to the year 2005, can he forget the past and move on when he meets someone new?

Disclaimer: I don't know or own Erik. If I did, we'd be living out the dream, not me writing it lol. Don't steal or copy unless you'd like me to find out and sue you for millions. Hey I'm broke, I need the money if you really want to lol.

**A/N: (a door creaks open and 3 heads pop in, close the door and then open up again. A red-haired, nervous looking woman walks in and then stops in front of readers and reviewers.)**

**Me: Hi there, let me reintroduce myself…I'm Katie Sheridan also was known as GerrysISUChick04 and is now known as GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and I know it's been at least 2 years since an update and I can honestly say I'm very very very sorry. Real Life is a bit rough sometimes. Anyways here I am, with an update for you all. And it hurts to know that no one wanted me to die lol just kidding. I would never kill Erik off (for future references)**

**Erik: You better not….**

**Me: ERIK!! (hugs Erik tightly)**

**Erik: (gasps for breaths as he hugs her back) I…can't….breathe….Katie….let go….**

**Me: No way, you and Gerry both disappear on me for two freakin years, I deserve a hug! **

**Erik: (can finally breathe) Well that's not my fault. I was all alone; you left me to drool over that Butler guy. Which by the way I was a much better Phantom than him!**

**Gerry (waltzes in): Yeah right, you wish pal.**

**Erik: I'm not your pal dude.**

**Me: Hahaha you said dude Erik.**

**Erik: I did indeed say dude. I am so hip and all that and a bag of chips.**

**Gerry and Me: (snort in laughter) **

**Erik: At least the reviewers like me more than you Butler.**

**Gerry: (pouts) **

**Me: Erik stop being mean and start being cute again.**

**Erik: Excuse me, let me repeat myself…I am NOT cute! **

**Me: Yes you are cute Erik, but anyways here is the long awaited, way overdue chapter. I am working on my other stories, but I'm mainly concentrating on this one. Thanks for all the reviews!! Happy Reading!!**

Chapter 15: The Removing of a Bullet

A loud scream was heard and Erik ran to Katie who fell to the ground in shock. He caught her in his arms before she could hurt herself and saw blood gushing from her leg and lots of it was coming out.

"Oh God no, Katie, oh my God!!" Erik cried while holding her in his arms. He could hear Elijah crying from the back bedroom and he cried while holding her in his arms. He then noticed the burglar untying the rope and then Erik growled and lunged at him. He grabbed the burglar and then tied the rope around the burglar's neck again and pushed hard. The burglar choked in surprise as Erik continued squeezing hard until he heard a scream. He then turned to see Katie's pale face staring up at him in horror. He then turned towards the burglar and tied him to a chair.

"Next time you try and escape, I will not hesitate to end your life for you could have ended someone else's." Erik snarled and the man squeaked in pain from the rope still around its neck.

"Erik." Katie said in pain and he ran over to her and kissed her lips softly. She was shaking and had tears falling down her face.

"Erik, you need to call 911 to get the cops and ambulance over here. I can't remove this bullet on my own and I bet you don't know how either. So get Elijah and call them." Katie said and Erik picked her up in his arms and carried her back into his bedroom and sat her down in the rocking chair next to Elijah's crib. He then picked up the now screaming baby and placed him in Katie's arms.

Elijah immediately quieted feeling the warmth of another body and he whimpered softly while gazing up into her eyes.

Katie smiled at her nephew and kissed his forehead while Erik entered the bedroom with alcohol and bandages in one hand and her phone in another.

"What exactly is this number 901?" Erik asked curiously as he kneeled down in front of her and began cleaning the wound on her leg right next to her knee.

"It's 911 and it's the number that people call for emergencies like the police. It also brings over an ambulance if you're injured. Poison control in case somebody swallows dish soap or something. Things like that." Katie explained.

Erik only nodded as he glanced up.

"I'm going to take the bullet out, you will be in a lot of pain for only a few seconds. If you want, I'll put Lij down, but it might help to pay attention to him while I work on this okay?" he asked and she glanced at him with wide eyes.

"You know how to take a bullet out Erik?" she asked him shocked.

"Yes I do, it's one of my many talents." He replied winking at her before tugging his finger inside and reaching in as fast as he could, grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. She gasped out in pain and tried to fight back tears as he held up the bloody bullet in his hand that was covered by a washcloth.

"There you go love. Just some more alcohol in it should stop an infection just in case. Be prepared for more stinging." He warned her before dabbing some alcohol into the hole and she grabbed Elijah close to her and hissed loudly letting the tears flow down her face.

"Dammit that hurts Erik!" she gritted through her teeth.

Erik stared at her, "I know it hurts, there's no need to swear in front of the baby Katie." He retorted while wrapping a long bandage around her wound and then his eyes softened seeing her with tears running down her face and holding Elijah in her arms whispering words to him.

"Katie love…" he started to say, but Katie glanced at him.

"Could you go get me a bottle of formula for Lij and please call 911?" She said then glancing back at Elijah who yawned and threw his little hand in the air like a fist.

Erik knowing that he had screwed up, nodded and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed 911 while fixing a bottle of formula for the baby who was now whining back in the bedroom. He turned his attention to the burglar who was trying to escape and suddenly Erik's ears perked up when he heard sirens.

He glanced outside to see cars with bright lights flashing speeding into their apartment complex and he raced outside into the hallway.

"Up here!" he said pointing inside the apartment and running into the apartment with police officers and two paramedics racing in after them.

"Was anyone injured?" a paramedic asked Erik who was looking at the police officers arresting the burglar and then he nodded pointing into the back bedroom where Katie was. He followed them and they came in to examine her who was holding a sleeping Elijah in her arms.

"Dr. Black? What happened here?" One paramedic asked as Katie turned to see a concerned-looking Erik staring at her.

"I was shot in the leg by the burglar. He had the gun aimed at Erik, but I couldn't let him get shot. Did they arrest him?" she asked and Erik nodded as he rushed over to Katie's side and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yes love, he's gone. Will she be alright?" he then asked the paramedics who were glancing at her knee.

"Did you remove the bullet sir?"

Erik slowly nodded, "Yes I did, I learned how to do that when I was younger. I didn't cause any more damage did I?"

"Not at all, you did exactly what we would have done. She'll recover very nicely within the next few weeks. You did everything correctly Mr. Butler, thank you for all your help. You'd do well as a paramedic," One replied as Katie smiled at Erik who looked genuinely looked surprised.

"Thank you very much, so she doesn't have to go to the hospital?"

"Nope, she's good to go. Just make sure to keep that wound clean and dry at all times. Change bandages every day and use alcohol as well. Thank you for your help again sir. If you have any problems, then you know exactly where to go don't you Dr. Black?" the paramedic teased her and she laughed.

"I sure do, thanks for all your help Alexandra and David."

"It's our pleasure, can we just say that it's much quieter without Christina there." David replied and Katie began laughing again as they laughed and left the apartment. Then the police came in the bedroom and Erik and Katie gave their statements before they left two hours later.

* * *

Erik closed the door behind the police officers and locked it securely. Katie had examined the windows and patio doors and found that no damage was done and they met in the middle of the living room holding one another tightly.

"Are you sure you're alright to move around like that?" Erik asked curiously as she nodded slowly while wincing in pain.

"I'm alright," she replied while yawning. He smiled to himself as he made sure everything was secure and slowly leaned down to pick up Katie. She yelped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips as he walked down the hallway and laid her in her bed where she sighed in content. He leaned down and kissed her once again. She smiled and kissed him back as he turned off her lamp and turned to go back into his room.

"Erik wait," she said and he turned around smiling slightly.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone Erik, I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know love that scared me too. I thought you weren't going to be alright. If anything did happen…" he trailed off not wanting to continue. She shushed him as he climbed in bed with her and they held one another with him being careful not to touch her left leg.

"If anything does ever happen…Erik would you please take Elijah? He needs you just like you need him." She asked him softly as she took off his mask and saw that his eyes were getting a bit watery.

"I need you more though, don't ever leave me Katie please…I can't breathe without you." He softly pleaded with her as she kissed all of his face and then placed her lips on his. He kissed her back as he held her tightly.

"And I can't live without you either Erik. Just always know that I'm always with you right here always," she replied placing her hand over his heart. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently as his free hand went over her pounding heart. They both yawned as they glanced at the clock in Katie's room and it was almost five in the morning. Katie called Chris quickly and left her a voicemail about what had happened and that she wouldn't be in the next couple days. And as the sun rose, Erik and Katie fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thanks again for being so patient. I have more coming up soon. By the way I want to edit my stories a bit. I exported the chapters, saved all the changes and nothing has happened yet. I accidentally deleted the newly saved exported chapters. I don't want to reupload everything. Can someone pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease help me? If you do help, I'll have Erik and Gerry hug and kiss ya.**

**Erik: Nu uh**

**Gerry: Okay! As long as you're a girl lol.**

**Anyways thanks!**

**Katie **


	17. Chapter 16: Doctor Visit and a Birthday

Learning to Love

A POTO/Erik Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Disclaimer: I own Erik!! Hahaha I wish. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who sent ms tshe a hrbsreview. It means a lot that people are still interested in Erik and Katie's adventures after disappearing for two years. And I shall keep my word, I had a reviewer give me some great advice about editing chapters and I promised that Erik and Gerry would kiss and hug her so--Cairo Sinclair, here ya go! (pushes Erik and Gerry into the room)**

**Erik: Alright just this once (hugs and kisses Cairo's cheek softly)**

**Gerry: Thanks for helping, Katie was driving us nuts lassie (hugs and kisses Cairo's other cheek)**

**Me: Yeah yeah you two big flirts. Enjoy the chapter or I'll have Erik drop a chandelier on your ass. Just kidding.**

**Erik: (puffs out chest) And I will too!! Don't mess with me because I am a bad ass! **

**Gerry: (snorts with laughter): Don't forget that I played Leonidas in 300!**

**Erik: At least I didn't die pining for my wife.**

**Gerry: Hey at least I had a wife…**

**Erik: (glares) You suck Butler. **

**Gerry: Hey you stole my last name, you're lucky I didn't sue you. They gave me fake money in the movie.**

**Me: Oh shut it both of ya! Happy Reading everyone!! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Secret Doctor Visit and a Birthday**

_Two months later….September 14th 2005_

Katie sat in her bed smiling at a peaceful Erik sleeping next to her and in his arms was now her five month old nephew who was also sleeping. Elijah had grown so quickly that Erik and Katie couldn't believe that it had been almost two months since they had adopted him and since Erik had an official last name, he mentioned legally adopting Elijah if they ever got married and her smile widened at the thought. Elijah changed both her and Erik's lives dramatically.

She glanced down at the journal that she had kept for over two years that she rarely wrote in until Erik and Elijah arrived. Now she wrote in it almost every day and most of them were about her love for both men.

_9-14-05_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tomorrow is my twenty-seventh birthday and I have a weird feeling that Erik's going to do something for it. I told him a long time ago that I didn't want to do anything except to spend time with him and Elijah. But when does Erik listen to me? Not a lot. He's his own person and that's one thing I admire most about him._

_Amazing. If I had to describe Erik in one word that would be it. I always thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. And there was a point in my life that I was okay with it. But now I couldn't imagine my life with or without Erik and Elijah. _

_But tomorrow is my doctor's appt. I really hope everything comes up negative. I don't want or need another scare like last time. Erik has no idea and unless the tests show positive, then I won't ever tell him. I feel terrible lying to him, but I don't want him to worry if nothing is wrong. Chris thinks I need to tell him, but I'm not. _

_Erik started classes at Indiana State University (ISU) about three weeks ago and so far so good. He has a bunch of work to do, but no matter what he decides to do with his life, he will excel in it. One of his classmates Hayley is a friend of his and I have quickly become friends with her also. She is married and has a daughter Angelina who is around Elijah's age. They are both majoring in Music Education which Erik will be a wonderful teacher. _

_Elijah's starting to wake up. So happy birthday to me…_

_Katie Turner-Black_

As soon as she placed her journal in the drawer attached to her nightstand, Elijah started whimpering in Erik's strong arms. Katie smiled at her young, growing nephew as she picked him up and held him close to her. She kissed his head full of blonde hair and he gave her a happy smile in reply.

"Should we wake up Erik little man?" She asked him curiously and Elijah closed his mouth and stared at her.

"No need for that," a voice replied and both Katie and Elijah turned to see Erik staring at both of them with an amused look on his face.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said as they both leaned over at the same time and their lips met. Elijah began talking wanting some attention as he pulled off Katie's glasses.

She pulled away suddenly and then Erik began snickering as he reached over and took her glasses that were looking straight for Elijah's mouth to be tasted.

"Nice try mister," he said to the baby who smiled innocently as to say, who me? The elder man laughed and handed the pair of glasses back to Katie who was shaking her head at the baby's antics. Elijah's personality was so much fun to learn about. Erik and she learned something new everyday about Elijah. The baby was very much like Erik, quiet and reserved until he wanted something and if he didn't receive his bottle, food or diaper fast enough, then he would let the entire world know. But Erik observed that Elijah was also very much like Katie, always wanted to be held and smiled a lot. He was definitely a flirt, smiled at anyone who would give him attention.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a pair of soft lips touching hers. She squeaked in surprise as she suddenly kissed Erik back. He pulled away smirking as he took Elijah from Katie's arms and the family went into the kitchen to begin dinner.

* * *

_The Next Day…September 15th 2005_

Katie smiled softly as she watched Erik sleeping in his bed the next morning. It was almost eight o clock in the morning and she knew Erik had class at nine. She hated to wake him up, he looked like he was finally at peace. He also was going to drop Elijah off at the daycare that was at the university. Her doctor's appointment was at eight thirty and her first appointment of the day was at eleven-thirty. She was not sure of how long the testing would actually take.

She then leaned down and kissed Erik's lips softly. His eyes quickly popped open and he relaxed when he saw Katie's smile looking down at him.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but you have class at nine and it's almost eight. And I need to be at the hospital at eight thirty." She told him quietly and he nodded slowly sitting up in his bed.

"Good morning and happy birthday my dear," Erik said to her softly as they kissed once more.

She groaned, "You remembered…"

"Of course I remember your birthday. And when you get home, there will be a surprise waiting for you." He replied.

She then groaned again as she buried her head into his shoulder as he placed his mask back on his face, "Erik I thought I told you no surprises."

He snorted, "Like that's going to stop me planning a special evening for you….wait why are you going to the hospital?"

"I have a quick appointment this morning." She replied as she stood up from Erik's bed and picked up a now awake Elijah.

"For you?" He asked surprised as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt.

She sighed quietly as she placed Elijah on the changing table, "Yes it's for me. It's an annual physical exam for me. It's required for all doctors, plus they want to check my leg since it has been two months since the accident," she replied as she quickly changed Elijah's wet diaper and grabbed a blue onesie for the baby.

"Oh okay." Erik's response was as he quickly went and took a shower as Katie finished getting Elijah and his diaper bag. She really hated lying to Erik, but she knew that he would be frantic and want to come with her. But he needed to attend classes; she knew how important classes were. Plus Erik was enjoying himself even if he thought some of the students were clueless about music.

Soon enough, Erik grabbed his bag full of books and supplies for school and they soon dropped Elijah off at daycare, Erik at the Performing Arts building for his music theory class and Katie soon found herself driving to Terre Haute Regional Hospital where Dr. Jack Phelps was waiting for her.

* * *

"Hi Katie, how are you?" Dr. Jack Phelps asked and she smiled at her old colleague. They hugged quickly and then Jack stood at the countertop with her file in his hand.

"I'm great thanks, wow I miss being here sometimes." She replied glancing around the small hospital rooms.

Jack nodded, "Well Jon definitely misses you. He's always complaining that he lost one of his best doctors, but as long as you're happy, then that's all that matters. But we're not here to talk about this are we?"

Katie sighed, "No I'm afraid not. About three years ago when I was in medical school, I had a cancer scare. All the tests were negative, but about three days I noticed what I think is a bump. Breast cancer runs in my family on my dad's side. So I just want to check it out."

Jack nodded as he continued to write things down, "Does Erik happen to know what is going on?"

"No and I don't want Erik finding out either. He already has enough to worry about and this does not need to be number one."

"Katie no matter what the tests say, I really think you need to tell Erik. He's your boyfriend, he needs to know what is going on." He recommended her, but she shook her head.

"Not now, so what do we need to do? MRI? Mammogram? What?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the changing of subjects, she was notorious for being good at it, "Mammogram first and if something shows up, then we'll do a MRI." He replied as he handed her a hospital gown which Katie scowled at.

"Sounds good, let's just get this over with." She commented as she sighed thinking about Erik. Maybe Jack's right, maybe she should tell him…but not now. Someday.

* * *

"Well Katie, I've got some great news. Mammogram looks great, you're cancer-free for the time-being. Now do you maybe want to think about taking Tamofixin? As you know already, for women already at very high risk due to family history, risk of developing breast cancer can be reduced by about fifty percent by taking Tamoxifen for five years. Tamoxifen has some common side effects like hot flashes and vaginal discharge, which are not serious and some uncommon side effects like blood clots, pulmonary embolus, stroke, and uterine cancer which are life threatening. Tamoxifen isn't widely used for prevention, but may be useful in some cases. Would you be interested?"

"I don't know Jack, should I?" She asked curiously.

"You want my professional and personal opinion?"

"Of course I do Jack, I don't want to. But if I have to, then I will."

"Well I personally don't think you need to, but if you want to then I can write you a prescription. But you're still young, you will be alright if you do or do not take it." He replied and she let out a breath of relief that she realized that she had been holding for a few seconds.

"Okay I'll say no for right now, thanks for everything Jack. Have a great day." Katie said as they hugged quickly once more and then she left for her office stopping by Jon's office and they talked while he examined her leg and he said everything looked great and the leg healed very well.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Katie walked into the apartment and saw that it was dark inside the apartment. She then glanced at the clock and it read five thirty-five in the evening. She yawned and then closed the door behind her as she found that candles were lit around the apartment in various places and she found a note with her name on there. She raised an eyebrow, dropped her bag and took it from the coffee table.

_Katie,_

_Yes we are alone my dear and before you ask, Hayley's watching Elijah for us tonight. That's right love, all night long. _

_I know you did not want a big surprise for your birthday, but as our first time celebrating it, I wanted it to be special. So thank Hayley, Chris and Donny for helping me. _

_Now go inside the bedroom where your first surprise awaits you._

_Love,  
Erik_

She curiously walked into the bedroom and saw a black dress with black shoes laying on her bed. She gasped as she examined the v neck tank dress that stopped at her knees and she felt the material which she loved and smiled at the blue sash bow in the front. She then saw another note in Erik's elegant handwriting next to the shoes. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_I hope you like the dress, I certainly can not wait to see you in it my dear. And maybe with it off too. I just did not want to take you to dinner in your doctor's uniform. _

_Yes dinner and it's fancy. Go get ready and you will see your next note in the dining room._

_Love,  
Erik_

Katie laughed as she imagined Erik's face while he wrote the first section. She smiled as she quickly changed out of her scrubs and into the black dress that fit her perfectly. She then put her shoes on and quickly curled her red hair. She then looked at herself one more time in the mirror and shrugged. She looked really pretty, she had to admit to herself.

She then went outside into the dining room and found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it with a note attached to it. She picked up the rose, smelled it with a smile and then read the simple note attached.

_Turn around._

_I love you._

_Erik_

No sooner than she turned her head, she felt Erik's lips crashing down on hers. She groaned in surprise as his arms went around her waist as he pulled her close to him. She quickly kissed him back as her arms went around his neck. He moaned softly as he felt her lips opening a bit and he took his chance and plunged his tongue inside. She then placed her tongue inside his mouth and they dueled one another in pleasure. Her hands went into his wig and ran them up and down massaging his head gently. He groaned in pleasure as one of his hands stayed on her waist while the other touched her cheek gently. They pulled away reluctantly and found themselves catching their breaths.

He smiled a few seconds later, "Happy Birthday my love."

Katie moaned in content as she kissed him once again, "Happy Birthday to me indeed."

He laughed as she saw what he was wearing and he looked amazing. He was wearing a black suit with a blue button-down shirt under his jacket. She was looking at him so intensely that she never noticed that he pulled out a silver jewelry box and opened it for her to see.

She gasped in shock when she saw a blue sapphire necklace in the jewelry box that her beloved was holding.

"Oh Erik." She could only say as he smiled at her response, took it out of the box and turned her around so he could place it around her neck. She touched it gently and turned around when he was finished, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back just as soft.

"Thank you so much Erik, I love it. You are an amazing man, do you know that?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm glad you love it, I figured you would. Now are you ready for your birthday dinner?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

She smiled and hooked her arm through his as they headed towards the door, "Yes as long as there is no one going to sing to me at the restaurant and make me wear a funny hat."

He raised an eyebrow as he handed her her purse, "What?" he asked confused.

Katie glanced at him and then shook her head while giggling, "Never mind, let's go Erik and have a wonderful evening."

Erik grinned evilly, "We shall indeed…just wait until dinner is over. I do have a dessert prepared for you." He told her as they closed the door behind them.


End file.
